


【盾冬】我所能拥有的你-双队长X双吧唧 NC17 4P 炖肉甜文-连载中

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：70年前的队长+70年后的队长X冬兵+詹吧唧</p><p>一开始是一个SteveXJamesXBucky，到后面七十年前的队长才穿越过来~</p><p>注：两个队长都是长♂大后的豪华队长</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】我所能拥有的你-双队长X双吧唧 NC17 4P 炖肉甜文-连载中

第一章：

【dirty talk】

 

这是Bucky莫名其妙的穿越到七十年后的第二个月，他最后的记忆是从飞速行驶的火车上坠落，他没能抓住Steve向他伸出的手，当他清醒过来的时候，却发现自己正躺在Steve的怀里。

以及，这个世界不知何时逝去的七十年光阴。

虽然科学还不能解释他穿越而来的原因，但用某个鹰眼小子的话来讲——这大概是命运的安排。

突然生活在现代社会让ucky有很多的不习惯，但只要能和Steve在一起便让他稍加安心，为什么是“稍加”？

拜托，你能在莫名其妙的穿越到一个你完全不能适应的社会之后，还要被迫和另外一个悲惨版的你一起生活吗？

显然，科学也无法解释为什么在某个介质穿越后，依然能遭遇同介质的个体，这大概就是传说中的平行穿越。

幸好，天生乐观的bucky·Buchanan·Barnes中士擅长和一切人打交道，包括自己。

为了区分两个ucky，大家想了无数个名字：

七十年前的bucky和七十年后的bucky——鹰眼版，太绕嘴被驳回；

Bucky和冬兵——博士版，Steve觉得叫冬兵太生疏，被驳回；

小冰棍和老冰棍——铁人版，惨遭队长无视；

sweetheart和honey——寡姐版，队长老脸一红，没戏。

 

“叫我James，叫他bucky吧，我想把我最好的回忆留给未来的自己，毕竟他遭遇太多不幸了。”七十年前的Bucky拉着七十年后的自己说，眼底是一片融化冰川的温柔。

 

其实目前这种情况，最烦恼的是Steve。

在被冰冻前，他和bucky就已经是恋人关系，在他以为bucky死亡后，他痛不欲生。

之后在冰冻中度过七十年的时光，苏醒后的Steve一直以为自己会一个人度过余生。

直到前些日子找回成为冬兵的bucky，他花了好长时间才让bucky恢复少量记忆，并接受他们恋人的关系，重新开始了同居生活。

如今面对两个bucky，Steve却突然有种莫名其妙的罪恶感。

“别自寻烦恼了兄弟，两个都是你的，虽然口味不同但都一样的辣，我要是你就好好享受自己的小日子，而不是在脑子里给自己定罪。”鹰眼小子拍着Steve的肩膀说。

不得不说虽然他的比喻不太好但直戳Steve的心窝。

James和bucky的相处的模式更像是兄弟，虽然bucky成为冬兵以后经历了很多，但人的喜好和本性是不会变的。

James知道自己喜欢什么，所以在与bucky的交流中，James总能轻易讨bucky的欢心。

大部分的时候两人相处的方式是James在一边口若悬河的说话，bucky在一边安静的听，偶尔发表一下自己的观点。

两人看一样的电影，吃一样的食物，一起研究一个没见过的东西一整个下午。

这让Steve觉得自己突然养了两只猫，行动完全不在自己的掌控。

时间就这么平平淡淡地度过。

这天Steve执行完任务后回到家里时已经是午夜时分，Steve以为他们两个已经睡了，便轻手轻脚地打开家门。

“欢迎回来。”轻快的声调，是James。

“…”bucky依旧沉默，但从眼神能看出来他是欢迎Steve回家的。

他们两个正挤在长条沙发上，bucky穿着白背心和热裤，James则只穿了一条热裤，客厅里没开灯，只有电视发出微弱的光芒。

Steve看了一下屏幕，他们在看星际迷航。

“为什么还不睡，现在已经凌晨一点了。”Steve看了一下墙上的挂钟。

“确认你是否能安全到家，以及厨房里有你的晚餐，如果这顿还叫晚餐的话，顺便沙拉是我做的，意大利面是bucky做的，如果你想吃的话记得先在微波炉里加热一下。”

James说这些话的时候眼睛一直盯着屏幕，bucky依旧沉默。

Steve进了厨房，看见桌子上摆着用保鲜膜包好的晚餐，Steve打从心底发出了微笑。

 

Steve家只有两个卧室：

一开始是bucky一间，James一间，自己睡客厅。后来发展成bucky和James睡一间，自己睡一间。

每晚睡觉之前，Steve都能听到隔壁传来的聊天声，这该死的隔音效果，经常让Steve听到一些不该听的。

James和bucky拥有相同的记忆，这意味着Steve小时候的糗事也变成了双份内存。

Steve敢打包票有时候隔壁传来的笑声绝对是他们在分享自己小时候干过的蠢事了。

因为第二天早上，他们两个都会用不怀好意的眼神看自己。

 

Steve吃过晚饭洗过澡，James和bucky已经回房间了。

回到房里后，Steve躺在床上却怎么也睡不着，隔壁又开始了夜间的谈心时间。

bucky还是和小时候一样，睡觉之前一定要说说话才睡得着，变成双份bucky以后这个习惯的时间也开始延长。

毕竟以前能和bucky聊天的只有自己，而自己每次都在bucky开讲的十分钟后就进入梦乡。

而有着相同习惯的两人总能聊上几个小时，以至于俩人总是在第二天Steve已经上班后才能起床。

房间里很安静，Steve能清楚的听到隔壁在聊什么。

“喂，bucky，告诉我，你们做过吗？就是在我来之前，我记得的那些不算。”

Steve竖起了耳朵。

James没来之前，Steve和bucky同床共枕过好几次，那火辣的回忆，幸好黑暗中看不清Steve红了的老脸。

“嗯，有过几次。”

“感觉怎么样？我的意思是，跟解冻之前比怎么样？你知道，我只有自己死了之前的记忆。”

“我不知道，关于这个我只有自己死了之后的记忆，或者你可以给我形容一下。”

Steve腾的从床上坐起来。

过去，他和bucky成为恋人后做过无数次，bucky只会在做爱的时候喊好爽，好棒，用力操我。事后也会说“哦上帝，哥们还想被你操一次！”

但这种以第三方的角度听bucky对他们的性爱评价还是第一次。

隔壁的谈话仍在继续：

“你要听哪个部分呢？要知道我们可是很久以前就搞上了，你想听矮矬穷Steve的还是高富帅Steve的？Steve之前的样子你还记得的对吧？”

“嗯，都跟我说说吧？他变大之前的，告诉我，是我先操的他对吧？”

“嗯…很抱歉我要让自己失望了，之前就是他…”

“What？别说你是我！”

“接受现实吧，bucky，当时你可享受了，那家伙天生屌就大，如果不是他那根要两只手才能握住的老二，你以为哥们当时为什么要张开双腿。”

“好吧，其实我一直以为他是后来才变成现在这么大的。”

“不不不，他现在更大了，哦太可惜了bucky，你应该赶快想起来之前的事，要我帮你回忆回忆初夜吗？”

Steve已经爬起来耳朵贴在墙上了。

“哦，说说吧，是他先勾引的我们对吗？”

“No…”

“What！我想我这辈子都不会恢复记忆了。”

“别这样我们当时只是喝了点酒，头晕脑胀，等我清醒的时候那家伙不知道什么时候把他的大老二插进来了。”

“让我回忆回忆，很爽吗？”

“你说第一次，哦不不不，这段你不回忆起来也没关系，那家伙完全没经验的乱来，之后一个星期我都要假装自己得了痔疮。”

隔壁Steve的老脸更红了，他记得他们的初夜，是在一个同学会之后，他送醉酒的bucky回家，之后bucky一直抱着他说爱他，年轻气盛的他把持不住就和bucky做了。

回想起第二天早上凌乱的床单以及bucky淫靡的一团糟的下体…哦fuck，Steve感觉自己硬了。

“我已经感觉到很难堪了，说点别的吧。跟我讲讲他刚变大的时候我们的第一次吧，我当时是怎么接受他的？”bucky的声音略有些疲惫。

“我也不知道，当时很自然的就接受了，Steve永远都是Steve。”

“你说得对，他永远是他，不过我还是想知道自己当时的感觉，有没有什么不适应？”

“Oh，come，我们当时打了几天几夜的仗终于赢了那次战役，要知道我们很久没做了，所以他抱着我的时候我很兴奋，什么不适应早就忘了。”

“你说得对，这像是我能做出来的。”

“你还记得吗，他脱下裤子的时候我都吓傻了，那玩意有之前的两倍大，哥们都不好意思脱裤子了。”

隔壁传来James的笑声。

Steve内心一种满足感油然而生。

“之后他就在吉普车里操我，其他人都在军帐里睡觉，我们不敢搞得太大声，我拼命捂着嘴不让自己喊，可那家伙完全不领情，现在想想感觉自己当时完全是被一个烙火棍给捅了。”James继续说。

“我们吵醒其他人了吗？”

“幸好他把车子开得比较远，但是他干到天亮才停下来，我又装自己得了痔疮好几天。”

“看来事后的回忆都不太好。”

“可是过程爽爆了，bucky，如果你能回忆起来只要回忆过程的部分就好了。”

“好主意。”

“那么该你了，跟我说说我没有的经历，我们什么时候搞到床上的？”

“我搬过来没多久的事，那天晚上我在洗澡，我的胳膊不能沾水，他帮我洗头，然后我们就做爱了。”

“这么容易？我还以为装了铁胳膊的自己能更酷一些。”

是啊是啊，你可酷了，我可是被你揍的在医院躺了好几天，Steve在心里腹诽。

“他力气很大，我眼睛里都是水什么也看不见，他就突然把手指伸进我后面了。”

“好吧，趁人之危，我心理平衡了。”

“然后他就亲我，还不停地说他爱我。”

“他就喜欢在哥们爽的不行的时候说这些婆婆妈妈的废话。”James虽然这样说，但声调里带着愉悦。

“然后他就把我按在浴室的墙上在后面操我，之后还在客厅的地板上来了一次。”

“Oh fuck，为什么七十年后的第一次不在床上，至少应该喝个红酒再点个蜡烛。”

“抱歉，我没有时间想那么多。”

“好吧，作为我自己其实我能理解你的心情，怎么样，七十年后的第一次什么感觉。”

“Well，awesome，哥们简直要把七十年的存货放干净了，”bucky的声音听起来仍然一本正经的。

Steve下面那哥们已经要把他的裤裆撑破了。

自从James的突然出现，Steve已经两个月没有碰bucky了，任何一个bucky。

天，两个都是他的bucky，所以随便哪个都好，Steve想和他亲热一下。

“你说我们这么大声的说了半天了，那个呆瓜怎么还不过来？”James贴着bucky的耳朵轻声说。

“不知道，也许已经睡了。”bucky仰头看着天花板。

白天的时候，两个人在家里独处。

James突然对自己提出了和Steve的性生活的问题。

显而易见，他们都爱Steve，他们都需要Steve。

不管是过去的自己还是未来的自己，在爱Steve这件事上，他们是可以达成共识的。

但是于他们对Steve的了解，这个呆瓜绝对不会主动扑上来，他们需要给他一点动力。

正当bucky和James有些失望的时候，他们卧室的门被打开了。

第一章 完

第二章

【Steve人生中最完美的两封感谢信】

 

Steve感觉自己用了毕生所有的力气才推开了卧室的门，他还没想好开场第一句话要说什么。

总不能说：“Hi buckys【楼主没拼错，两个bucky的复数233】，我想打一炮了，你们谁有兴趣和我一起？”或者“bucky，James，你们谁想来一发，我可以帮你不用客气。”

不管哪句开场都蠢得要死，特别是Steve现在正对着bucky和James好奇的眼光。

“晚上好两位，你们还没睡吗？早点休息，熬夜对身体不好。”Steve带着关心的微笑说，内心却忍不住想扇自己一巴掌，闭嘴Steve！现在他恨不得转身开门出去。

此时，bucky和James正并排躺在床上，从他们裸露的肩膀和大腿能推断出他们是裸着的。

Steve感觉两只脚被钉在地上完全动不了。

bucky和James的目光从盯着Steve的脸慢慢下滑到Steve的下体上。

Steve也顺着他们的目光往下看。

Oh fuck！裤裆上已经硬出个小山丘了，这时候再说什么都显得很虚伪。

James突然一把掀了被子，他们两个果然都一丝不挂。

看着两人的裸体，Steve内心有个小人正放声尖叫。

“Captain America，你是进来提醒我们早点睡，还是你现在就脱了裤子跟我们两个干一炮？”James说这话时的眼神很诱惑，他对Steve的到来感到很满意。

可Steve此时却完全进入大脑当机的状态。

跟两个人一起干一炮是什么意思？他确实是想来一发，但他以为会是bucky或者James的其中一个，当James的嘴里吐出来“us”这个单词的时候，Steve的脑海里瞬间充斥了各种画面。

“可是…你们…我…你们不介意我…”Steve语无伦次得差点咬到自己的舌头。

“拜托Steve，你是想让我们当中的哪个出去吗？”James故意挤出可怜的表情看着Steve，一边的bucky居然也用沉默表示着赞同。

当然不能让他们当中的任何一个出去！这对谁也不公平！

Steve·真好人·rogers，内心气壮山河的怒吼。

于是还没等Steve反应过来，他已经被一只铁胳膊抓着裤腰拖到床上去了。

Steve跪坐在床上，一手抱着bucky一手抱着James亲吻着。

bucky和James像啄食的小鸟，交替着和Steve接吻，Steve只能在从一个舌尖跳到另一个舌尖的时候缓口气。

James的手不老实的在Steve的胸肌上摸来摸去，bucky已经把左手从Steve的腹肌滑到下体上。

被握住性器的Steve闷哼了一声，下身已经一柱擎天了。

“所以，Captain America想先操我们两个当中的哪一个呢？”James贴着Steve的鼻尖暧昧地说，他呼出的气息轻轻喷洒在Steve的脸上，撩拨的他的心痒痒的。

还没等他回答，bucky已经沿着Steve的身体向下亲吻，含住了他的性器。

bucky的口腔温热又湿润，他用舌尖包裹住Steve的龟头上下吞吐着。

而James继续亲吻他，他一直都那么会接吻，灵活的舌尖搅动着Steve的口腔。

被两个bucky这么上下伺候着，Steve感到一波一波的快感袭击着大脑，内心更大的欲望也被激发出来，只用嘴巴已经不能让他满足了。

James对bucky使了个眼神，好像意思是说，“哥们这次先让着你了。”

bucky心领神会地眨眨眼，放开被他用嘴巴伺候的肉棍，仰面躺在床上，充满期待地看着Steve。

Steve吞了吞口水，他知道bucky还没做润滑，他这样直接进去会伤了他。

这时候，James去床头的抽屉里摸出来一小瓶润滑油扔在bucky的肚子上。

“帮你节省时间，cap。”James挑眉看了看Steve，又瞄了瞄那瓶润滑油。

Steve已经气喘如牛，他抓起瓶子往手上挤了一大把，一边嘟囔着“为什么房间里会有这玩意。”一边把沾满润滑油的手指插进bucky的后穴。

bucky发出满足的轻吟，Steve一边用两只手指操弄他，另一只手又揽过James亲吻他。

他可不想冷落任何一个bucky。

等bucky的后穴被润滑的差不多了，Steve便扶着自己挺身进去，bucky高呼出声，他太久没享受这个了，一时间舒爽的不能控制。

James看着另一个自己被Steve操的乱叫，下体也硬的不行，他心里暗暗盘算下次可不能把这种好事让给别人了，另一个自己也不行！

心里的小九九还没盘算完，James就被Steve提着肩膀抓过来按在bucky的身上。

James双腿大张地跪在bucky的身上，后穴刚好对着Steve，这个姿势太羞耻了，他能清楚的看到身下的bucky被Steve操的享受的表情。

Steve的下身仍然打桩机一般的动着，他一只手抓着James的腰，一只手分开他的臀瓣，开始舔舐James的后穴，时不时把舌头伸进去。

James被Steve的舌头操的欲海翻腾，忍不住跟着bucky一起哼叫起来。

不愧是同一个人，连叫床的频率都差不多。

Steve知道James的腰部是他的敏感点，舔弄他的同时，两只手一直在他的腰间捏来捏去。

bucky和James像比赛似的，此起彼伏的呻吟，他本来就是个在床上安静不下来的主，变成了两个之后只能让这个习惯变成双份。

而同样，这也双倍的刺激着Steve，他忍不住更快更狠地操着身下的bucky，舔弄James的动作也变得粗鲁，他咬着James穴口的嫩肉，狠狠的吮吸了一下。

James逐渐承受不住这样的刺激，两腿一软，趴在了bucky的身上。

而此时bucky因为被Steve连续撞击前列腺，已经忍不住开始收缩后庭。

这种感官刺激直击Steve的大脑，本就太长时间没发泄的他此时忍不住释放在了bucky的后穴里，bucky感觉后庭一热，积攒了很久的欲望也喷涌而出，沾湿了James的腹部。

释放之后的Steve稍微清醒了一点，也不像刚才那般急躁了。

两人双重的喘息声让Steve又硬了，他俯下身子，和两人舌吻，先和bucky的唇齿纠缠一番，又去亲吻James，尽量安抚每一个爱人。

Steve的性器从bucky的后穴里滑出，带出大量的白色液体，然后抓着James充满弹性的屁股毫不留情的插进他的后穴。

这回轮到James满足地惊叫了。

老天，他太想念Steve的老二了。

被足够润滑的后穴畅通无阻的容纳着Steve的肉棒，被大力撞击着的James的身体在bucky身上乱晃，他硬挺的性器和bucky的互相摩擦着。

bucky能感受到James每一根跳动的血管，被Steve爱着的快感也通过他的身体传达给自己。

每个人都得到精神与肉体的双重满足。

等到James被操弄的快要高潮的时候，他开始规律的收缩后庭，让Steve忍不住射到他的后穴里。

被高潮袭击的James吼叫着，在bucky身上释放了自己，现在两个人身上都湿哒哒的。

感觉体力透支的James趴在bucky的耳边喘息着说：“我们俩扯平了…”bucky忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

已经释放过两次的Steve仍然兴致高昂，不管是因为他的四倍体力还是因为久旱逢甘露的原因，两个bucky确实给他太强烈的性刺激了。

他一手一个抱起脱力的James和bucky，左右亲吻着，虽然爱人变成了两个，但这份感情只增不减。

“cap，感谢你亲自体恤下属，我想给你写封感谢信，你想要什么形式的呢？”James仍然开着他那挑逗性的玩笑。

这让Steve又勾起了欲火，他用舌头堵上了James喋喋不休的嘴，肆虐一番后，说：“我希望这份感谢信只有我读过…”停顿了一下，他又吻了吻一直沉默的bucky，轻轻说：“两封…”

夜晚，还长的很。

Steve睁开眼睛的时候，天已经大亮了。

他的身体里由内而外的散发出一种轻松愉悦的满足感。

此时，他左边搂着的James正抱着他的脖子，头靠在他的肩头，右边抱着的bucky正窝在他的肩窝里，搂着他的腰睡的正香。

Steve吻了吻bucky的眼睛，又亲了下James的额角，他觉得自己简直是世界上最幸福的人了。

“你醒了？”James动了动，嘴里嘟囔了一句，把头往Steve的肩颈间埋得更深了。

Steve以前就喜欢bucky刚起床时暗哑的嗓音，加上男性的本能，Steve几乎一瞬间勃起了。

而此时，bucky也被旁边的响动弄醒了。

注意到Steve的变化，James偷笑着说。

“你想吃早餐么Steve，咖啡和牛奶你可以选一个。”

 

多美好的早晨啊，Steve忍不住再次感叹。

 

第二章 完

第三章

【Steve想买大床】

自从那一晚开了先河敞开心扉之后，三人从此过上了没羞没臊的生活。

比如房间里经常会出现这样的场景：Steve按着James在厨房的流理台上打桩，而bucky在客厅看他的无聊脱口秀；又或者Steve压着bucky在茶几下的地毯上搞成一团，James则坐在旁边的沙发上研究一个新的手机游戏。

夜晚也变成了三人挤在Steve的小床上睡觉。

终于，队长那张身经百战的木床在一次三人的晚间热身运动时光荣下岗了。

Steve决定去宜家买张大床，结实的，又符合他房间风格的新床。

而这种接触外界的机会，Steve当然会带着bucky和James一起去。

这个周末，三人穿着便装一起出发了。

Steve穿着蓝色的运动服，牛仔裤帆布鞋，还配上了黑框眼镜和帽子，以防止被人认出来。

bucky和James就随性多了，bucky穿着黑色的T恤和橄榄绿的外套，James则穿了一件红色的格子衫。

三人看起来像在校大学生。

在宜家的床品区转了一圈又一圈，三人始终没有找到达成一致的选择。

其实Steve的要求还好，只要够大够结实够低调就行。

可James要求床的设计一定要有内涵，而bucky则觉得这些床都太娘娘腔了。

“请问，几位是要买床吗？”旁边一个欢快的声调响起，三人回过头去，是一个留着金色长发和小胡子店员。

“哎你不是那个…？”Steve看这店员很眼熟，好像在哪里见过。

“啊，你是之前带着妻子去网吧找蜜月旅行地点的那个人！”长发胡子男一声惊呼。

bucky和James瞬间把目光聚焦在Steve身上。

“怎么样先生，已经和妻子结婚了准备来买床了吗？我来推荐你几款。”长发胡子男继续喋喋不休。

Steve恨不得把这店员塞进旁边的垃圾桶。

“额，其实，我是想帮这两位买床…”Steve红着脸，赶紧转移话题。

店员这才注意到旁边的James和bucky，“啊，你们两个长得一模一样，是双胞胎吗？”

James笑着点了点头，bucky冷着脸哼了一声，Steve感觉脊椎一阵发麻。

“是想选双人床还是两张单人床？”店员开始尽职尽责的询问起来。

“三人的。”bucky冷冷的吐出了一句话，商场的气温瞬间下降几度，店员惊奇的回头看着bucky，而bucky依旧面不改色。

James感觉自己的脸要抽搐起来了。

“三个男人，所以最好结实一点。”bucky继续用平静的语气说，好像在谈论一件完全事不关己的事。

Steve已经想去撞墙了，而James终于忍不住放声大笑。

于是买床行动在Steve几近要崩溃的情况下选择了一张他们都还算满意的床而结束了。

 

大床如约的搬进了Steve家的房门，铺上软软的床垫，James在床上滚来滚去，bucky坐在床尾也跟着一起癫起来。

Steve看着像孩子一样的两人忍不住笑了。

“你们喜欢吗？”Steve倚在门边问。

James盘腿坐了起来拍了拍床说：“你不上来一起试试怎么知道好不好。”

看着bucky和James坐在床上盯着自己，Steve的脑子里又开始闪过不好的画面了。

“你到底在想什么！”看着Steve没有动作，脸却红到耳后根，James无语的咆哮。

Steve扭捏的走到床边挨着床沿坐下，两手交叠的放在腿上，像个90年代的淑女。

看到他这个动作James真是又好气又好笑，操我们的时候怎么没见你这么文静。

James踹了Steve一脚，回身倒在了bucky的怀里，bucky只是接住他，让他靠在自己的胸前。

“喂，Steve，你要不要试试新床结不结实啊。”James舔了舔嘴唇，bucky也学着他的样子，看着Steve舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

Steve感觉一股热流从胃里冲出来，他的头顶都要冒烟了，可是他还想故作冷静地说点什么。

“我觉得…”

“不要废话！”

房间里传来此起彼伏的喘息声，床边都是散落的衣服。

bucky趴在Steve的双腿之间，尽力服侍着他的老二，他的口活真是越来越棒了，让Steve舒服到忍不住抚摸他的头顶。

Steve想呻吟出声，但James正掠夺似的跟他接吻，他的嘴唇包着Steve的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里吮吸，唾液沿着他的嘴角滑下，淫靡无比。

他把James抱在怀里，一只手来回抚摸他的胸部，James觉得很舒服，他喜欢Steve对他的爱抚。

放开肆虐的嘴唇，Steve感到自己已经完全勃起，bucky也觉得嘴里的巨物越来越大，勉强只能吞入头部，他把它吐出来，舔了舔红红的嘴唇看着Steve。

Steve刚想抱起bucky，突然他的双手被James反剪到背后。

James在他耳边轻轻说：“每次都是你在上面，今天玩点不一样的。”

他随手在地上抓起腰带，把Steve的手捆了个结实，bucky不知道从哪拽过来一条黑色的布，作势要给Steve蒙上眼睛。

“绑手就算了，为什么要蒙眼睛。”Steve紧张地说。

“好玩呐。”James一边说，一边在Steve硬挺的性器上恶意撸动了一下。

看着他们配合无间的动作，Steve怀疑他们早就商量好了，不过，由他们去吧，谁叫自己这么爱他们呢。

被蒙了眼睛的Steve感觉身体更敏感，他靠在床头，在黑暗中努力猜测两个人的动作。

James含了含自己的手指，给自己做了润滑，他张开腿，扶着Steve的腰，对着他的性器缓缓坐了下去，他舒服的刚要呻吟出声，就被bucky捂住了嘴，bucky对着他摇了摇头。

转头俯下身亲吻Steve的嘴，尽量不去触碰他的身体，Steve像抓住了救命稻草，拼命纠缠着bucky的唇齿，但因为手被绑起来，无法拥抱对方。

James似乎猜到了bucky的小把戏，他无声的笑了一下，骑在Steve身上，上下摇摆起腰肢，Steve的粗大因为被bucky的舔吮而变得湿滑，方便在James的后穴里进出。

他按着Steve的腹肌，享受着快感。

bucky和Steve亲吻后，带着喘息退到James身边，他轻喘着问：“Steve，刚才你吻的是谁？”

Steve正被James的肉穴搅得一头浆糊，“James？bucky？我猜不到。”

James故意放慢动作，“要给你点提示吗？不是现在你正操着的这个。”

Steve被蒙住了眼睛，因为快感的来袭让他对声音的判断有些迷茫，他只是被身上某个小混蛋放慢的动作搞疯了。

他忍不住向上挺胯，James坏心地支撑起双腿，让Steve用不上力气。

看着Steve因急躁而微红的脸颊，James和bucky决定不耍他了，毕竟自己也在快感之中，总不能委屈了自己。

James慢慢沉下身子，继续规律的用Steve的老二操着自己，他舒服的发出呻吟，刺激着Steve的神经。

其实Steve不是判断不出他俩的区别，虽然他们的声线一样，但James的声音总是热情而跳跃的，bucky的声音比较清冷。

只是刚才进入bucky的那一刻让他舒爽无比，耳膜有些混沌。

现在感觉James的肉穴规律地吞吐着自己的肉棒，Steve感觉快感一波一波的袭来，他知道bucky也在他旁边，他想要抱抱他。

“bucky？你在哪？过来给我个吻好吗？”他的声音充满了情欲，bucky在一边看着James那么爽，早就欲火焚身，被Steve这么一叫，更是难以把持。

他俯下身趴在Steve的身上和他接吻，乳头因为敏感而硬挺，摩擦着Steve的胸口。

James感觉自己骑累了，连续的撞击使得他的前列腺又酥又麻，可Steve的老二还精神的不像话，完全没有射精的迹象，他慢慢的滑下身子，拍了拍bucky的腰示意要他接着来。

bucky的后庭早就因为情欲开始空虚，他立刻起身，张开腿扶着Steve的粗大插进自己的身体，Steve的肉棒因为在James的肉穴里摩擦而分泌出很多液体，进入bucky更是顺利。

bucky一坐到底，畅快的发出一声低吼，Steve的性器因为这一声性感的呻吟在他的体内弹跳了两下，bucky上下摆动着臀部，因为动作过大，每次都会撞到Steve的大腿根发出啪啪的淫靡的声音。

这回换James和Steve接吻，Steve喜欢和任何一个bucky亲吻，喜欢他们的气息在自己的口腔里蔓延。

而正骑着他的bucky闭上眼睛，仰起头享受被刺穿的快感，骑乘体位非常消耗体力，逐渐bucky感觉体力不支，动作也慢下来。

Steve却依然精神亢奋。

突然，bucky感觉一只有力的大手按住了他的腰，下体被突然的动作奋力顶穿，他开始发出支离破碎的尖叫。

正和Steve吻的投入的James刚想起身，也被另一只手按住了脖子，口腔被更深入地侵犯。

Steve不知道什么时候挣脱了束缚，这两个小混蛋慢条斯理的动作搞得他要疯了，而那个简单的结扣怎么可能难得倒他。

解放了双手的同时，Steve顺手拿下了眼罩，他可不想放过两个小家伙那甜蜜又淫荡的表情。

被下身突然的入侵撞击的失去平衡的bucky猛的向前扑进Steve的怀里，他抱住Steve的肩膀，Steve松开James的嘴唇给了他一个纠缠的吻。

大手按着bucky的敏感的后腰继续不留情地抽插，刚才已经进入状态的bucky被这样大力的顶动终于止不住高潮的到来，喷了Steve一身。

腥膻的气味蔓延在整个房间里，James早已硬挺的下体此刻正顶着Steve的大腿根。

被操的腰都软了bucky，慢慢滑下身体，靠着Steve的肩膀，看着依旧亢奋的他抱起James放在自己的大腿上，狠狠的从下到上操着他。

James的叫床声更吵一点，他脸色潮红，微张着嘴大声呻吟着。

bucky吻了吻Steve的额角，好像在鼓励他用力干另一个自己。

终于在James也高潮之后，被两个紧致的肉穴伺候过的小Steve也释放了自己。

被射满后穴的James腰一软，从Steve的身上倒下来，他横躺在床上，头枕着bucky的小腿，身体还躺在Steve身上。

他仰头往上看，Steve正在投入的亲吻bucky，他分别戳了一下Steve和bucky的胸口，说：“你们说我们要不要给宜家送面锦旗去？”

傍晚的时候，Steve将凌乱的房间打扫干净，他轻手轻脚的收好他们衣服。

床上，James正枕着bucky的肩膀，两个人睡的很熟。

Steve分别给了他们一人一个吻，就轻轻的退出房间，不再打扰他们休息。

第三章 完

第四章

【体毛是人性的象征】

bucky和James有个恶习，就是洗完澡之后不喜欢穿衣服。

Steve经常向他俩抗议，但每次他俩赤条条的从浴室里出来之后，Steve都会从说教他俩发展成火辣辣的床戏，久而久之Steve也没什么发言权了。

这天晚上，Steve去执行任务不会回家，家里就剩bucky和James，俩人随便吃了点外卖，bucky就去洗澡了，James窝在地毯上打游戏。

过了一会，bucky像往常一样光溜溜的从浴室里出来，地板上被踩了一串水脚印。

路过客厅的时候，James抬头看了他一眼随即又继续玩游戏。

真是的，自己有什么好看的，除了那根铁胳膊俩人还有什么不一样。

等一下，说到不一样的地方，James放下了游戏手柄。

“喂，bucky！”James跟着进了房间，bucky正在用毛巾擦头发，被James一叫，bucky转过头看着他，脑袋上飘着一个问号。

James抓着bucky的肩膀让他面对自己，认真的盯着他的胸口。

bucky就这么光溜溜的站在他面前，也不羞耻，被自己看有什么可害臊的。

“bucky，为什么你的胸前这么干净？你剃过毛吗？”说着，James摸了一把他的胸口，滑溜溜的，像电视里常演的那种健美先生的胸肌。

“不知道，一直都是这个样子。”

“不对，bucky，你应该是这个样子。”说完，James掀开了自己的T恤给他看。

James的胸口有一层不算浓，但很密的胸毛。

bucky抬手摸了一把，软软的触感。

看着bucky研究的眼神，James骄傲地说：“对吧，体毛是男人的象征，你这光溜溜的胸脯太娘炮了。”

被James这么一说，bucky不高兴了，虽然对方是自己，但也不能侮辱自己，bucky反驳道：“可是Steve喜欢光溜溜的。”

“不可能，他以前跟我说过他特别羡慕我这身爷们的胸毛。”

“他骗你的，你想想，他自己都没有胸毛。”

James脑补了一下剃胸毛的Steve，被脑内的场景惊得一身恶寒。不对，那家伙本身体毛就淡，James回想起以前跟弱鸡Steve一起洗澡的时候，那家伙就没什么体毛。

“你别想骗我！他本来就没什么体毛！”James怒吼。

“那是因为我们都被冰冻过，我想起来了，我原来也是有体毛的，被冻过之后就没有了。”bucky开始一本正经的胡扯，“你再好好想想，Steve是不是经常亲我这里。”bucky拍了拍胸口。

确实，每次做爱Steve都很喜欢亲吻bucky的胸口，难道真是像bucky说的那样？

James陷入深深的思考中。

感觉自己要赢了，bucky的眼神露出骄傲的神色。

“剃了吧。”bucky递给James一把刮胡刀。

“我不相信！我要确认一下！！”James挥舞着手中的刮胡刀咆哮。

另一边，正在执行任务的Steve感觉裤袋里的手机一震，他掏出来一看，是James。

随手点击阅读——

“Steve，告诉我，你喜欢毛绒绒的，还是光溜溜的？”

Steve突然感觉自己的阅读能力有了障碍，又重新读了一遍。

“Cap，你怎么可以在工作时间处理私人事件？”旁边响起Natasha的声音，漂亮的女特工站在Steve旁边，偷偷瞟了眼他的手机，“怎么，家里的两只宠物打起来了？”

宠物？被Natasha的一句话点醒了的Steve感觉自己读懂了James的意思。

“没什么，可能是James想养宠物了，他们俩在家里确实太无聊了，不过尽量还是别养什么带毛的动物，我对动物的毛过敏。”

说完，Steve给James回了一句：“还是光溜溜的比较好。”

看着手机屏幕的James感觉晴天一声霹雳，想不到自己引以为傲的胸毛，竟然根本不讨Steve的喜欢。

他坐在床边沮丧地低下头，bucky靠近他，把刮胡刀又往他手里塞了塞，“剃了吧，James。”

“不行，Steve要是不喜欢，你也得陪我一起剃。”James抬头，眼圈红红的看着bucky。

“我已经一根毛都不剩了。”bucky认真的说。

“这里也要剃干净。”James说着，低头看bucky的胯下。

James不仅有胸毛，下体的毛发也很浓重，经过七十年变迁的bucky虽然丢掉了胸毛，但下体还和James一样，很茂盛。

看出来bucky在犹豫，James逼近他说：“你要是不让我剃，你刚才就是在骗我。”

bucky这个人最讨厌别人质疑他的诚信，区区几根阴毛而已，bucky大腿一张，随便你。

James感觉自己得逞了，拉着bucky来到客厅，让他坐在沙发上，分开bucky的双腿，未勃起的性器正埋在浓重的体毛下面。

James可没什么不好意思的，自己这具身体都看了二十五年了，没什么特别的，可bucky开始感觉别扭了，他开始怀疑自己被James忽悠了。

不过大丈夫一言既出，就没有反悔的道理，索性硬着头皮让James胡来。

bucky刚洗完热水澡，下体的毛发还很柔软，为了安全起见，James去浴室里翻来了Steve的剃须泡沫。

他挤了一大把在手心里，均匀的抹在bucky的下体上。

皮肤受到凉凉的刺激，bucky忍不住小声哼哼了一下，这可逃不过James的耳朵，他抬头看了一眼bucky，对方因为不好意思红了脸。

接下来就该动刀了，James跪在地上对着bucky的两腿之间，他也怕伤了他，小心翼翼地从上面开始剃。

锋利的刀片接触过皮肤，换来bucky一阵轻颤，他有点害怕又有点紧张，羞耻的感觉也从心底翻涌上来。

James刮的很认真，下体的毛发一层一层落在了地上，露出bucky微勃起的性器，由于那里的皮肉一直被体毛保护，肤色很淡，James坏心的掐了一把那里软嫩的皮肉，bucky忍不住呼痛。

看着自己的杰作，James各种满意。

“不错不错，我想Steve一定会喜欢的！”

“该你了！”由于刚才的紧张，bucky还在喘息着，James想蒙混过关，这可逃不过bucky的眼睛。

要说战斗力，James确实不如bucky，毕竟bucky可是从前苏联的训练营里出来的。

一回头，James被bucky的大铁胳膊按在了沙发上，被强行扒了裤子。

据说隔壁的特工小姐一晚上都能听到Steve家里传来的笑声和吵闹声，她还纳闷，队长不是被派去任务了吗，本以为晚上可以睡个好觉的特工小姐再一次失策了。

忙碌了一夜的美国队长先生在早上推开了自家的大门，他能猜到这个时间bucky和James应该还在睡觉，就轻手轻脚地进了房间。

客厅里有点乱，Steve猜想这两个小家伙肯定是很晚才睡的，他走过来想清理一下房间，却被地上的东西吸引了。

客厅的地板上有两堆毛。

这激起了Steve的好奇心，他蹲下来认真的研究起这两堆奇怪的毛发。

“难道他们在家剪头发了？”Steve喃喃自语，他捡起来一根捏在手里，毛发很硬，颜色很深，看长度应该不是bucky的头发，看颜色也不像James的褐色头发。

这到底是什么呢？

Steve反复看着手里这根毛发，一手托着下巴认真研究着。

一不留神，踢到了地上的一个瓶子，Steve低头一看，这不是自己的剃须泡沫么，怎么会在这？

于是，Steve一手抓着那根毛，一手拿着自己的剃须水，头上堆满了问号。

“你回来了。”James被客厅里的响动吵醒了，他走出房间，揉了揉眼睛，昨晚闹得太晚，他现在头有点痛。

Steve愣愣地看着James，谁叫他没穿衣服。

可这不是重点，Steve觉得他哪里不对，看了半天才发现，James的下体像个没发育的小男孩一样干净。

Steve张大了嘴。

James像没感觉一样，继续裸着身体去厨房给自己倒了杯水，昨晚还好他反抗的激烈，保住了胸毛。

没一会，bucky也醒了，他也感觉到口渴，径自从房间到厨房去给自己倒了杯水，一样，没穿衣服…bucky路过客厅，看见Steve的时候还跟他打了声招呼。

Steve感觉自己的下巴都要戳到地板上了，bucky的下体居然也是光溜溜的

等等，那地上这两堆岂不是…

Steve感觉自己的眼泪都要流出来了，他抬手擦了擦额头上的汗，以及不知什么时候流出来的鼻血。

 

“我能知道发生什么事了么…”Steve靠在厨房的门框上有气无力地说。

“什么事？”James好奇的看着Steve。

“就是，你们…”Steve瞟了瞟他们的下体，脸红透了。

“哦，你不是说你喜欢吗？”James拿起手机给Steve看昨晚他们发的短信，一脸的无辜。

Steve简直要跪了，他又好气又无奈的笑了笑，一边脱外套往房间里走，一边说：“我先去休息一下，你们两个快把衣服穿上别感冒了。”

这时，一双光裸的胳膊从背后抱住了他，紧接着一个赤裸的身体从正面扑到他怀里给了他一个吻。

“Mr，Rogers，你昨晚预定的服务项目，不想体验一下吗？”James贴着Steve的身体，在他耳边轻轻说。

Steve突然觉得，晚一点休息也没什么关系。

第四章 完

第五章

【美国队长的艳照门事件】

James最近迷上了社交网络，Natasha帮他申请了一个Facebook，他的注册名字是Barnes brothers，bucky和他共用一个账号。

俩人经常上传一些合影或是单人生活照，久而久之竟发展成为上千关注的网红。

很多人对这对帅气的双胞胎兄弟非常感兴趣，神盾局内部的工作人员也悄悄关注了他们，同时包括有钱的那位，管事的那位，性感的那位，和性感的他家的那位。

又是寻常的日子，Steve下班回家，三人一起吃了晚饭，闲聊了一会，看了会电视，洗过澡，就一起滚到床上去了。

James先和Steve来了一轮，高潮让他头晕了半天，他就躺在床边休息了一会，看着Steve把bucky抱过来骑在自己身上，James悄悄转身去摸手机。

Steve和bucky正做的激烈，突然觉得今天James安静的有点反常，要照往常他绝对会在一旁叽叽喳喳的讲话，Steve缓了口气，侧过头看James在干嘛。

此时，James正专心的低头玩手机，Steve无奈地笑了，自从bucky和James学会了玩智能手机后两个人经常低头玩手机很久，想不到这个时候James还有心情玩手机，科技的力量真是无限大，Steve突然觉得自己对James的吸引力还没有手机大而感到忧伤。

Steve一边感叹，身上的动作却没停，没一会，bucky在他身上高潮了。

第二天Steve上班的时候大家看他的眼光都怪怪的。

他进门的时候门卫对他打了个口哨，经过前台的时候接待员小姐脸红的叫声了Rogers先生，坐电梯的时候整个电梯的人都在暧昧地对着他笑。

平时在神盾局的时候，大家对Steve是非常尊敬的，虽然Cap私底下和蔼可亲，但表面上是个很严肃的人。

今天大家却意外的都很亲切。

Steve顶着一头问号走进自己专属的办公室，这时候，Natasha端着两杯咖啡走进来。

“要喝吗Cap？”Natasha把杯子放在Steve的桌子上。

“我怎么不知道你会帮别人泡咖啡？”Steve一脸狐疑的看着性感女士，无事献殷勤可不是Natasha的作风。

“我觉得你需要，希望这个可以让你今天保持精神。”

“我很精神，而且总喝咖啡对身体不好。”Steve很奇怪，Natasha明知道自己不喝纯咖啡。

“对了，Cap，你平时和bucky，James相处的怎么样？”Natasha完全没有要走的意思。

“我们？很好啊。”Steve不知道Natasha想问什么。

“我是说，你会不会有偏心的时候呢，毕竟，他们现在是两个人。”

这句话在Steve心里敲响了警钟，自己确实没考虑过这个问题，James和bucky虽然是一个人，但现在毕竟是两个个体，而且因为经历不同性格差异也很大，James总是大大咧咧什么都不放在心上，bucky很沉默看起来似乎什么也不在乎的样子，可Steve好像从来没问过他们心里在想什么。

猜到自己问道点子上了，Natasha继续说：“Cap，你不止要注重身体上的交流也要注重心灵上的交流。”忠告完，Natasha转身出去了。

Steve被羞了个大红脸，心里却在意Natasha提到的偏心的问题，看来他有必要晚上和两个人好好谈谈了。

 

晚上回家的时候，Steve打开门就听到两人在争论着什么。

“我们两个的话，肯定我是哥哥才对。”James的声音。

“为什么？我已经九十五岁了，我才是哥哥才对。”bucky的声音。

“不不不，伦性格来说肯定我是哥哥，我比你成熟多了。”

“你看起来一点都不稳重，哪里成熟了？”

两个居然在为谁是哥哥吵架，Steve无奈地笑：“你们在吵什么？”Steve明知故问了一句，成功吸引了二人的注意力。

“Steve，bucky居然觉得他才应该做我哥哥，你来评评理。”James先发制人。

“论年纪来说他确实可以做你哥哥了。”做爷爷都没问题，Steve在心里想，但这句没说出来。

“那又怎么样，这么多年他还不是一直都在冰柜里睡大觉。”James不服。

“那我的经历也比你丰富多了，我握过的枪比你抱过的女人都多。”bucky趁机讽刺他。

“你什么时候才能恢复记忆呢？你十八岁以后就跟Steve搞到床上去了，再也没机会抱女人。”James反唇相讥。

Steve一个踉跄差点撞到门框上，他突然想到白天Natasha跟他说的，要注重和他们心灵上的交流。

于是Steve耐着性子，一手拉着bucky，一手拉着James，在沙发上坐下来。

“你们两个为什么会争论谁是哥哥谁是弟弟呢？”先从原因入手。

“他在FB上发我的照片说我是他弟弟。”bucky先告状。

“本来就是。”James不爽的说。

Steve头上一滴冷汗留下来，这两个家伙什么时候这么幼稚了，居然因为这种事情在吵架。

“这样吧。”Steve转过头对bucky说，“James比较小你就不能让着他一下吗？”

bucky和James同时安静下来。

这是什么狗屁劝架理由，James简直不想理他。

“我洗澡去了。”James起身去了浴室，bucky也转头回房间玩手机去了。

“我说的不对吗？”留下Steve一个人在沙发上自说自话。

晚上，Steve正躺在床上酝酿睡意，感觉床尾有个人摸上了床，左胳膊暖呼呼的，这个肯定是James，一会又摸上来一个，右胳膊硬邦邦，这个是bucky没错了。

两人一左一右的躺在Steve旁边，暧昧的呼吸撩过Steve的脸颊。

“要来吗？”Steve轻声问。

“要！”两个回答的声音。

第二天Steve去上班的时候明显精神不如前一天，连续两天通宵达旦，即使是四倍血清的身体也有点熬不住了。

神盾局的同事们比昨天还亲切，一个个看见Steve都是笑脸相迎，让Steve忍不住怀疑局里是不是又混进了九头蛇余党。

打开办公室门，Clint正在等他。

“你怎么在这？今天没事给你做吗？”Steve奇怪的问。

Clint严肃的走过来递给Steve一个瓶子。

“这是什么？”Steve盯着手里这个不透明的铁瓶子。

“Banner博士让我给你的，他说这个药剂和你的超级血清很匹配，可以快速恢复精力。”Clint继续用严肃的表情说。

“为什么你们每个人都让我恢复精力，我看起来很累吗？”

Clint盯着Steve的脖子看了看，Steve赶忙把高领衫拉了拉：“还有事吗？”

“Nick说让你注意影响。”丢下这句话，Clint转身出去了。

“啊？”Steve快要被问号淹没了。

实在是熬不住了，Steve从办公室出来去找Natasha。

此时，Natasha正坐在桌子上看着笔记本电脑，不知道被什么东西逗得直发笑。

“Natasha，告诉我你们葫芦里卖的什么药，为什么每个人看见我都这么奇怪。”Steve讨厌蒙在鼓里的感觉。  
“噢，队长，你平时都不管你的两只猫在家做什么吗？”Natasha看见Steve进来，笑的更开心了。

“两只猫？你说bucky和James？”

Natasha一边笑一遍把笔记本电脑转过来给Steve看，看见屏幕上的内容，Steve的嘴巴能塞进一个拳头了。

页面上是Natasha的FB，第一张照片简直香艳无比，照片上是自己的背影，bucky正大张着腿骑在自己身上，表情似痛苦似快乐，身上大汗淋漓，看起来正享受着，下体的部分还贴了个蘑菇图案打了个码。

照片下面一行字：“我弟弟和他男朋友：D”

那个笑脸的颜文字有什么意义啊，Steve欲哭无泪。

进度条往上拉，这一张简直比上一张尺度更大，同样是自己的背影，正压在James的身上，James紧闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，双腿盘在他的腰上，双手抓在他的背上留下几道痕迹。

同样照片下面一行字：“我哥哥和他男朋友 ：D”

底下的评论更是精彩，Steve随便扫了一眼，脸上热的要烧起来了。

“wow wow wow 双胞胎兄弟都是基佬好棒！”

“哎，两兄弟的男朋友也是双胞胎吗？”

“尺度真大！下次求无码的！！”

“楼上上，男朋友明明是一个人啊，你仔细看发型和肌肉！”

“哇哦两男一夫！太大胆了！”

“男朋友就是一个人！我跟他们的男朋友一个公司的！”

“我帮楼上证明我也是这个公司的！”

“楼上两位求更多细节！”

Steve简直要被评论羞到死，看来绝对不能让这两个活宝再碰社交网络了，他猛的关上电脑转身冲了出去。

Natasha在他背后喊：“Cap你真是不偏心，每个人都拍照呢！”

Steve恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

 

家里

James正在鼓捣他的FB页面，他指着照片下面一行行的评论问bucky：“为什么我每次发完照片下面都有很多人说话呢？难道有人能看到我的FB。”

“不会的，他们又没有我们的账号密码。”bucky严肃地说，“这个也许是像智能电脑一样的东西，会自动和我们说话，评论我们发的照片，就像Jarvis。”

“噢，你懂得真多，也许我应该让你当哥哥。”James佩服地说。

 

第五章 完

第六章

【另一个Steve】

转眼James已经在现代社会生活三个月了，科学依然无法解释他穿越而来的原因，他的到来似乎没有带来任何负面影响，比如改变历史之类的状况。

但为了安全起见，神盾局决定把James送回原本属于他的时间线，当然，做这个决定之前，他们需要和Steve商量一下。

当Nick告诉Steve大家的决定时，Steve沉默了很久，他舍不得James，一想到James回去之后要经历和bucky一样的痛苦，他就心痛不已，但Steve明白，James毕竟不是这个时间线上的存在，也许所谓的没有改变历史只是一时的。

正如Nick所说：“James毕竟是过去的winter solder，如果长时间存在，会取代现有的这个他，winter solder也许会消失，更糟糕的是两个人会一起消失也说不定，很多历史都可能被改变。”

Nick看出了Steve的犹豫，说给他时间考虑一下，毕竟Tony和Bruce还需要再试验一下他们刚研究出来的时光门。

Steve思考了几天还是把情况一五一十的告诉了James，没想到James马上就接受了这个决定。

“我们什么时候走?”bucky的干脆让Steve措手不及。

“James…”

“Steve，我明白现在的状况，我必须回去…”停顿了一下，James看了一眼旁边沉默却一直注视着自己的bucky：“我必须回去接受我的命运，这样我才能在七十年后陪着你不是么？”

听了James的话，Steve突然上前拥抱了他，他突然觉得自己很没用，即使被无数人拥戴，却连自己心爱的人都守护不了。

James直接去找了Nick，说明来意后，Nick露出赞许的目光，眼前这个男人无论是七十年前还是七十年后都这么有担当。Nick致电给Tony，询问什么时候可以进行传送。

“随时效劳。”电脑屏幕的另一边依然是Tony自信的脸。

Nick给了James一天时间和身边的人告别，这次纵有万般不舍，Steve也必须要和过去的爱人说再见了。

James如约出现在神盾局内部的秘密实验室，在这里，Tony和Bruce早已架起他们研究许久的时光门。Steve，bucky，Nick，Clint，Natasha都来了。

启动之前，Tony依然风骚地解释了一下这个门的原理，Bruce则在一边安静的工作。

“你的什么光粒子科学效应我是听不太懂，只要你能确保我在传送的过程中不会被摔成肉泥就行…”James听不太懂Tony在说什么，他只记得自己当时是从火车上摔下去，再回去的话可别还是从那个高度上掉下去。

“看看现在的winter solder我们就能确定你当时肯定没被摔死，除非海德拉有基因还原技术再造出来一个你，当然我相信这不可能，因为这项技术我都没研究出来。”Tony撇了撇嘴。

启动时光门时发出了巨大的轰鸣声，紧接着整间实验室都被一股温和的蓝光笼罩。

James准备迈进蓝光里时，他知道Steve在背后看着他，可是他知道，他必须回去，他不能让bucky消失，否则七十年后的岁月谁来陪Steve度过呢？

可是脚步却不听使唤，努力了很久都没办法向前迈出一步。

James重重的叹了口气，突然回过身扑进了Steve的怀里，他给了他一个吻，深刻且执着，他们吻了很久才放开对方，大家也都很理解他们的不舍。

之后James又对bucky说：“以后我不在，你要好好陪着Steve。”说完，他们拥抱了一下。

之后，James义无反顾的走进了蓝光里，Steve难过的闭上了眼睛。

Bruce犹豫了一下，便启动了装置。蓝光变的强烈，一阵刺眼的光亮让所有人都闭上了眼睛，强光持续了好一阵才消失。

当大家睁开眼睛时，发现James还站在原地，捂着眼睛，看起来很滑稽。

感觉周围气氛的不对头，James慢慢睁开眼睛，发现大家都还在。

“嘿，所以，这机器是不好使？”沉默了半天，James试图打破这尴尬的气氛，但发现大家都在盯着他的背后。

James赶忙回过头，他的背后站着一个人，让他震惊到目瞪口呆。

那是一个穿着军装的金发男人，英俊硬朗的脸上却有一双哭肿了的眼睛，他呆愣愣的站在那，似乎还没从自己的悲伤中缓解过来。

“…Steve！！！”James大叫着男人的名字，猛的冲上去死死的抱着他，生怕他会消失一样。  
**注释：为方便大家区分，穿越来的队长用Rogers称呼。

Rogers刚才还在破败不堪的酒馆里怀念自己的挚爱，他喝了一杯又一杯，却无法喝醉，酒精的作用让他更加清晰的感到胸口的疼痛。

可突然一瞬间刺眼的光亮，让他还没看清眼前发生了什么，那个日思夜想的人竟突然扑进了自己的怀里。

这怀念的味道，这熟悉的体温，Rogers下意识的抱住怀里的爱人。

“bucky？bucky？”他一遍又一遍念着怀里爱人的名字，捧起他的脸印上一个又一个吻，吻上了他的嘴唇，深情的亲吻着，甚至伸进舌头不断的纠缠。

周围的人都看傻了，特别是Steve和bucky，这什么情况？

直到bucky被吻得呻吟出声，Nick才出来打圆场。

“不想打扰两位，但这位Steve…是Steve吧？你不想知道眼前的状况吗？”Nick无奈的说。

Rogers这才发现周围有好多不认识的人。他停下来，紧紧抱着James，好像生怕谁会来把他抢走一样。

“你们不能解释一下吗？”Nick转向Bruce和Tony。

“都说了是在试验阶段，出现这样那样的错误也是有可能的嘛…”Tony看起来完全没有承认错误的意思。

“这个还不太确定，有可能是光粒子出现反向运动，又把过去的人带过来了…”Bruce分析说

“我们现在该怎么办？”Nick沉着气问。

“时光门的能量已经用完了，今天不能再开启了。”Bruce平静地说。

“那要什么时候能修好？”Nick继续问。

“三个月吧。”

“……”Nick的脸明显比刚才更黑了，但愿三个月之内别发生什么意外。

James反倒很高兴，拉着Rogers的手来到Steve和bucky的身边，兴奋的说：“Steve，我给你介绍一下，这个是你，这是我。”

Rogers一头雾水，眼前这个…是镜子吗？

看着眼前的自己，Steve突然有种这个人才是James的正牌男友的错觉。倒是bucky好奇地看了看Steve又好奇的看了看Rogers，双胞胎，真好玩。

Clint小声跟一边的Natasha说：“所以这是正牌男友找上门的意思么？”Natasha偷笑了一下，示意他看戏就好。

由于莫名其妙多弄来一个Steve·Rogers，大家一致决定把人丢给Steve自己处理，当然，没人承认他们是为了看戏…

回家的路上，James把大致的情况都告诉了Rogers，虽然Rogers依然是一头雾水，但至少他知道他的爱人没有死，还活蹦乱跳的在自己眼前，这些就足够了。

眼前的一切让Rogers新奇，James说以后会一样一样教给他。

Steve把其他三人带回家，James拉着bucky说去把客房收拾一下给Rogers住，把Steve和Rogers两个人留在客厅里。

Rogers好奇的看着七十年后的自己，他想他需要说点什么，至少应该问问他这个血清是不是有长生不老的作用。

“我该叫你Steve吗？”

“对不起！”听见Rogers和他说话，Steve的道歉不自觉的脱口而出。

“为什么要道歉？”Rogers奇怪的问。

“……”Steve也不知道为什么，他就是觉得他需要道歉。客房里突然传出来James和bucky的笑声，Steve突然觉得很心虚。

“所以，我们是同一个人吗？”Rogers继续问。

Steve心想——对啊，我们是同一个人，我睡了James不就等于你睡了James么，有什么好心虚的。

想到这，Steve稍微有了点底气：“从科学方面来讲，我们确实是一个人。”

“那…bucky呢？bucky现在也变成了两个吗？”Rogers继续问，他刚才就看见了James旁边那个沉默的bucky，他一直很好奇，却没机会问出心中的疑问。

“是的，因为…”说到这，Steve的手机响了，Steve拿出手机，是Natasha的信息，上面只有简单的一句话——有任务，现在出发。

Rogers看着Steve拿着那个会发亮的小方块，他不知道那是什么，但眼前的自己似乎很紧张的样子。

“额，Steve…”自己叫自己真奇怪，Steve别扭的说：“我有事要离开一下，有什么不懂的你问James和bucky吧，他们会教你，我先走了。”说完，Steve匆忙离开了家里。

“Steve呢？”James和bucky出来的时候奇怪的问

虽然叫同一个名字，但Rogers知道James在叫另一个自己。

“他说有任务，先走了。”

“哎，他总是这么忙。”James撇了撇嘴，然后嬉笑着走上去抱紧Rogers，两个人亲昵地温存了一下。

“对了，Steve，你看，这个也是我。”这时候James伸出手把bucky拉了过来，给Rogers介绍眼前这个人。

Rogers看着这个沉默的bucky，突然有种心痛的感觉。Steve·Rogers大概命中注定爱上bucky，任何一个bucky。

听完James讲述bucky的遭遇，Rogers的内心痛苦万分，想不到因为他没拉住bucky的手，竟让他在以后的七十年里遭遇了这么多痛苦，他忍不住走上前把bucky抱进怀里。

这熟悉的触感，这就是他的bucky。

“对不起，没能保护你…”Rogers充满歉意地说。

Bucky靠在Rogers的怀里，这个人就是他七十年前爱的要死的那个Steve，一些记忆的片段在他脑海里闪过，他忍不住靠在Rogers的肩膀上，品尝着回忆的气息。

James也忍不住靠过来把两个人都抱进怀里，三个人就这么靠在一起拥抱了一阵。

“对了，Steve，你把衣服换了吧，现在还穿军装太奇怪了。”James突然提议。

“可是我没带衣服来啊。”

“没关系，可以穿Steve的，我去给你找。”说完James往Steve的房间里走去。

“对了，总不能你们都叫Steve吧，好难区分啊。”James皱了皱眉。

“那叫什么？”Rogers回想起刚才的自己，突然要和自己相处这种感觉很奇怪。

“我想想，大（big）Steve和小（little）Steve。”James自言自语的说，突然笑了。

“可Steve已经不‘小’了”bucky在一边提醒，两人相视一笑。

显然一边的Rogers还没明白两人这个一语双关的荤段子是什么意思。

最后决定，Steve叫Captain，Rogers叫Steve。

*注释：关于名称只在人物对话中更改，剧情中70年后的队长还是叫Steve，70年前的队长还是叫Rogers。

Rogers换上了Steve的衣服，果然很合适，眼前的这个人就是梳了三七开发型的Steve嘛。

一下午都在三人的叙旧中度过，吃过晚饭，已经晚上十点钟了，Steve还没有回来。

“我估计我们的Captain今晚是不会回来了。”James说。

“所以，现在的我也会这么辛苦的工作吗？不是说战争已经结束了吗…”Rogers担忧地问。

“是的，现在的你在给神盾局卖命。”James摊手说。

“噢…神盾局居然存在了这么长时间…”

“我们要先休息吗？”bucky问，之前他会和James一起等Steve回来，但现在有Rogers在，毕竟长途跋涉从七十年前赶过来还是很辛苦的。

可Rogers不想睡，毕竟他以为James死了，如今又活蹦乱跳的在自己眼前，他想和他亲热一下，但眼前又有另一个bucky在，这种感觉很奇怪，Rogers觉得眼前的爱人是一个人，可又不是一个人，他很自然的想亲近另一个bucky，好像他本来就是自己的爱人一样。

James和bucky对两个Steve也有同样的感觉，可他们俩的神经可比两个Steve粗多了，他们很自然的就觉得，两个Steve都是他们的爱人。

——Steve永远都是Steve。

于是就在Rogers一个人躺在客房的床上酝酿睡意的时候，James拉着bucky摸进了他的房间。他很想念这个Steve，他想和他亲热一下，但这样的好事，他怎么能扔下另一个自己呢？

第六章 完

第七章

【谁是谁的正牌男友】

半昏睡中的Rogers是被一阵温柔的亲吻弄醒，睁开眼睛才看见有个人正趴在他身上。

不对！是两个人！

Rogers赶忙坐了起来，黑暗中他看见James和Bucky正一左一右的趴在他身边。

“你们怎么过来了？”Rogers揉揉眼睛，奇怪地问。

“睡不着。”

“睡不着。”

两人异口同声地回答。

Rogers沉默了一会儿，说：“那要我陪你们说说话吗？”

“我倒更想你用肢体语言跟我们说说话。”James不正经地笑了一下，低声在Rogers耳边说。

Rogers的脸从脸颊红到了耳根，James以前就喜欢开各种没下限的玩笑，这一直是让他又爱又恨的小习惯，他爱James的大胆，又恨他每次都让自己发狂。

“这…这…这不行，我不能和你们两个人…”Rogers结结巴巴的说，面对失而复得的爱人，Rogers确实想和他亲热一下，可他的道德底线却不允许他同时占有两个人，即使两个都是Bucky。

“切，你怎么还是这么无趣。”James撇了撇嘴，说：“同样都是你，另一个就大方多了。”

等一下，James这话什么意思，难道另一个Steve同时和他们……！？Rogers不敢往下想。

看得出Rogers的眼神，James推波助澜的说：“可不，Captain就什么都做过了。”

其实也可以理解Rogers的犹豫，毕竟他没有睡过冬兵的记忆，所以面对成为冬兵的Bucky还是有些不好意思的，可不像Steve拥有两个人的回忆。

一听说James被Steve睡过，Rogers心理特别不是滋味，虽然都是自己，却总有一种被别人占了便宜的错觉。

“你真的不想试试他吗？”James还在一边煽风点火，推着Bucky到Rogers的面前，Bucky瞪着一双大眼睛期待地看着Rogers。

Rogers心虚的从床上翻滚下去贴着墙边站稳：“不不不…不行…我不能同时和你们两个…”

James一脸“我看你能忍多久”的表情，开始脱Bucky和自己的衣服。

因为是晚上，两人只穿了短裤和背心，James像表演一般当着Rogers的面脱掉自己的上衣，又脱掉Bucky的背心，现在两人身上只穿了一条小短裤，棉布料在下体上勾勒出一个暧昧的痕迹。

Rogers狠狠吞了吞口水。

James开始抚摸Bucky的身体，两个有着一模一样漂亮脸蛋的男人，都瞪着一双迷人又带着点可怜的眼神看着Rogers，Bucky也配合着James的动作，任由他抚摸自己的身体，James的双手在Bucky光滑的胸肌上抓出一个诱惑的形状。

Rogers感觉自己的大脑要当机了。

看Rogers还没有动作，James一鼓作气，突然抱过来Bucky亲吻着，两人张开嘴，伸出嫩红的舌头纠缠着，像表演给Rogers看一样，一边舔弄对方的舌头一边看着Rogers。

年轻的小队长哪经受过这样的刺激，他目瞪口呆的看着两人，下体已经在裤裆上鼓出一个小山丘了。

他突然扑上去，把两人都按倒在床上，分别在两人的脸上胡乱地亲吻着，James咯咯直笑，一副得逞的样子。

“等一下等一下，亲爱的。”James从床上挣扎着起来，然后按着Bucky的肩膀看着Rogers说：“说真的你一定要试试这个我，你一定会很喜欢他的。”

说完James对着Bucky一只眼睛眨了一下，一副“我多让着你”的样子。

Bucky不说话，只是期待地看着Rogers。

Rogers想起Steve，不免有些犹豫，有种人家才是眼前这个Bucky的正牌男友的错觉。

“喂，亲爱的，你知不知道那个你睡了我多少次了，你就不想报仇吗？”James一副唯恐天下不乱的表情。

Rogers一听顿时上了火气，同样是自己，凭什么另一个就能好事全占！

他赌气似的低头开始亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，这熟悉却又特别的触感让他感觉很刺激，从浅吻到深吻，Bucky配合的张开嘴巴让Rogers伸进舌头与他纠缠，直吻到二人情绪高涨。

Rogers硬的不行，硬挺的阴茎正死死顶在Bucky的大腿上。

“我可以给你口交。”Bucky突然说，大胆的话语让Rogers心头一震。

Bucky却觉得给自己的爱人口交是件再正常不过的事情了。

看着Rogers又当机了，James忍不住继续诱惑他，他亲了一下Rogers的脸说：“亲爱的，你可要试试Bucky的口活，真的是太棒了，Captain最喜欢了。”

此时Steve对Rogers好像是一个刺激，他立刻脱掉自己的裤子，肿胀的阴茎弹了出来，Bucky和James就差像个小婊子一样尖叫了。

Bucky推着Rogers坐在床上，趴在他的两腿之间，很自然的张开嘴含住他的阴茎，就好像他为他做过无数次一样。

龟头被湿润的口腔包裹住，Rogers舒爽地喘息了一下，他一只手抚摸着Bucky的头发，另一只手搂过James亲吻着，他从没想过有一天能同时享受两个Bucky，这实在是太刺激了。

Bucky卖力地舔吮着嘴里的巨物，从根部一直舔到龟头，再张开嘴巴含一下，熟练的动作让Rogers热血沸腾。

接下来，James也加入Bucky一起给Rogers口交，由于Rogers的阴茎足够粗大，两人能同时舔弄起来，被两根嫩舌伺候着，Rogers觉得自己都要射了，但是他忍住了。

四倍的队长有四倍的自制力，他可不想让这一夜这么快结束。

两个Bucky在给他口交的同时还在自己开拓自己的后穴，他们当着Rogers的面，大胆的把手指捅进自己的后穴翻弄着，进出的手指带出啧啧的水声。

一个Bucky诱惑自己就足以让Rogers兴致盎然，何况同时有两个Bucky呢？

James和Bucky都感觉正在舔弄的巨物又涨大了几分，两人乖乖的坐起来，James知道Rogers急于发泄，他扶着Bucky躺下，当着Rogers的面分开他的双腿，示意Rogers可以先上这个。

Bucky的后穴已经被自己开拓的足够湿润，张开的双腿能看到股缝间开合的肉穴，Rogers吞了吞口水扑了上去，把自己硬挺的阴茎对准Bucky甜美的肉穴就直直的插了进去。

Bucky猛的呻吟出声，Rogers和Steve的尺寸一样，由于有之前Steve不断的开拓，所以Rogers进入的时候并没有太多的不适，就整根进入了。

这灭顶的快感让Rogers沉重的喘息了一下，一边的James像奖励他一般给了他一个舌吻，他一手按着Bucky的肩膀不断挺动着身体，一手抱着James让他紧贴自己，这种感觉很神奇，明明是同一个人却在给他双倍的快感。

Rogers一会亲吻着怀里的James，一会儿又低头亲吻正被他操的直叫唤的Bucky，忙的不亦乐乎。

他正操着Bucky的时候，James一边吻着他，一只手则在他坚硬的腹肌上来回的抚摸，给他双重刺激，终于Rogers承受不住这快感，发泄在Bucky的体内。

Rogers的阴茎在Bucky的体内抽动着射精后，就滑了出来，带出大量白浊的液体，弄湿了身下的床单，而Bucky还没从这快感缓过神来。看着被自己操到眼圈发红，发丝凌乱的Bucky，Rogers突然有种满足感，他抱起Bucky亲吻了一会儿，Bucky散发出的情欲的味道让他欲罢不能，另一边James不干了。

“喂，该我了，我可是好心才让Bucky排在我前面的。”说完，James舔了舔嘴唇，亲了亲Rogers的脸颊。

如果说Bucky身上是清冷的诱惑，那James就像一团火苗，很快又激起了Rogers的性欲。

Rogers推着James趴在自己面前，抓着他的腰对着自己，James的后穴已经湿哒哒的了，大概刚才又自己玩弄了很久，Bucky靠在一边，一脸满足的看着Rogers准备操James。

Rogers端着又一次硬挺起来的阴茎往James湿滑的肉穴里顶，刚进入一半的时候James就开始哭叫起来，这不禁让Rogers的动作慢了下来。

Bucky捏了捏James的脸，说：“别装了，你明明就很爽。”

James因为后穴被粗大的阴茎顶开的充实感而红了眼眶，他咬着嘴唇看了Bucky一眼，一副得意的样子，扭动着屁股示意Rogers继续操他。

Bucky蹭过来从后面抱着Rogers和他舌吻，因为Rogers正不断抽插着James的后穴，他的身体也被带着一直摇晃，腿间半软下来的阴茎晃动着，后穴也在持续流着刚才Rogers射进他体内的精液，沿着大腿根流到膝盖窝上。

而James一直被后面Rogers粗暴的动作搞得大声呻吟，巨大的阴茎不断顶动着他的后穴，好像就要戳到他的胃里，Rogers的大手紧紧的抓着他充满弹性的屁股，好像要把他干穿一样。

Rogers确实很急躁，本身对爱人的思念，以及突然变成双倍的快感让他的动作又粗鲁又焦急，偏偏Bucky和James都爱死了这样被对待。

于是这一夜，James和Bucky用各种各样的姿势去引诱爱人，年轻气盛的小队长有发泄不完的精力，他来回的沉溺于两个爱人的身体，分别在James和Bucky的身体里内射了几次。直到天快亮了，两个作死的小家伙都被操到双腿发软，体力不支，才一起倒进Rogers的怀里睡着了。

忙了一夜的Steve·人民英雄·美国队长·Rogers，终于在凌晨赶回了家里，本以为打开家门后，家里的两个宝贝会像以前一样扑上来迎接自己，却没想到家里异常的安静。

怎么回事，难道两人都在睡觉？

Steve轻手轻脚的进了自己的房间，发现屋里没人，却听到客房传来的呼吸声，难道……

Steve走到客房推开了门，看到里面的场景，手里的盾咣当一声掉在了地上，他简直就要哭了出来。

James和Bucky都一丝不挂的躺在Rogers的怀里，两人身上不明的红色痕迹和两腿之间的一片狼藉已经不需要再解释什么。

“我就是出去工作了一宿啊…你们怎么就…怎么就这么快…”Steve欲哭无泪，内心咆哮着。

被噪音吵醒的Rogers一看Steve就站在门口立刻精神了，而刚刚醒过来的James看到Steve则特别开心的打招呼：“亲爱的，你回来了。”

Bucky还在一边睡的迷迷糊糊，脸上挂着不明意义的满足的微笑。

因为James离自己有点远，Steve只好先把Bucky拖进自己的怀里，一副要杀人的表情看着Rogers。

Rogers已经清醒了，他试图冷静地为自己辩解：“你听我说，我，我昨晚只睡了他三次…”

什么！？第一夜就睡了三次，Steve低头看了看怀里的Bucky，浑身都散发着情欲的味道，身体软软的，让Steve忍不住更紧的把他抱进怀里。

“切，他可睡了我不止三次呢。”James拉了拉Rogers的胳膊，指着Steve说，一副不怕事大的表情。

Rogers顿时怒火中烧，一把抱住James怒视Steve，眼神仿佛在控诉——你还睡过我的James呢！

不对呀，这个James也是我的啊！——Steve还想辩解。

这时候，Steve怀里的Bucky醒了，迷茫中睁开眼睛看见Steve正抱着自己，Bucky突然开心地开始亲吻Steve，一下一下吻上了他的下巴和嘴唇，Bucky身上又香又软，紧紧的抱着Steve，直吻的Steve一点火气都没有了，渐渐的身体也有了反应。

发现这一变化的James突然从Rogers的怀里挣脱出去，去扯Steve的裤子。

“你们都不要这么小气嘛，我们可以一起来呀！”

而已经清醒了的Bucky也在期待的看着Steve和Rogers。

——————————美国队长们家里的两只小猫每天都在作死。

第七章 完

第八章

【Bucky和James喜欢每一个队长】

Rogers来到现代社会后很快就被Nick游说加入神盾局，理由是配合时光门的修复，但Nick的内心也很容易猜到，高战斗力的超级血清战士一夜之间变成了两个，如此资源Nick可要充分利用。

但这边，同住在一起的四人关系似乎有些微妙

自从撞破Rogers睡了他的两个Bucky之后，Steve对他的另一个自己就打上了心结，两人除了公事上没有任何交流，完全无法像Bucky和James那样和平共处。

而Rogers也理所当然的觉得Bucky和James都是他的恋人。于是两人的关系进入了死循环，在家里暗暗较劲什么的已经是生活常态，就连下班回家之后James和Bucky先迎接谁都能让两人怒视对方很久。

这天晚上四人依然是在低气压中度过，任凭James怎么缓和气氛都没用，Bucky又不太会说话，只能让气氛更尴尬…

晚上准备要睡觉的时候，James和Bucky很自然的往Steve的房间走，这让Rogers有些不爽，他咳嗽了一下，提醒两人：“你们…为什么不跟我一起…嗯…”说完，抬手指了指客房，小队长还是有些羞涩。

“客房的床很小呀，Steve，你应该和我们一起睡。”说完James就去拉Rogers的手。

“他睡我房间的话，我睡哪？”Steve不高兴的说。

“那个床那么大，睡我们四个没问题的。”Bucky看着Steve说，不明白为什么他对自己那么不包容。

Steve房里的床确实足够大，这是上次三人去宜家买的那张，几乎要占据半个房间了，复古装饰的房间配上一张king size，显得滑稽又色气。

为了不让James和Bucky失望，两位队长顺从地一起进了房间。

于是四个人躺在床上的顺序依次是——Rogers挨着James挨着Bucky挨着Steve。

黑暗中，Steve正在默默酝酿睡意。就在他快要睡着了的时候，突然听到床的另一边传来啧啧水声，他好奇的抬起头，却发现James的身影正趴在Rogers身上，与他纠缠的深吻，极尽挑逗和情色。

Steve怒从心头起，猛的把起身把James拽了过来，由于力度太大，James差点咬到舌头。顺便还弄醒了刚睡着的Bucky。

刚才准备睡觉的Rogers突然感觉旁边的James摸了上来，他也乐得享受James的温存，可突然被打断了好事，就是自己也不能原谅！

“你在干什么！”Steve来了个先发制人，冲Rogers呵斥到，完全忽视了刚才是James先主动的。

“我还想问你呢？谁允许你碰我的James了？”Rogers被吼的一肚子火，伸手又把James抓回怀里。

一边的Bucky怕他们吵起来，赶紧挡在Steve面前，四个人就这么大眼瞪小眼的看着对方。

被抢来抢去的James简直要昏了头，刚才他本想和Rogers亲热一下。因为这两个人闹低气压，他们已经很久没碰自己和Bucky了，这让本就精力旺盛的James郁闷不已，他和Bucky每天呆在家里，就这么点夜间娱乐还被剥夺了，简直没有人性！！

James眼珠一转，使出了杀手锏。刚才和Rogers温存的时候，他已经硬了。于是James靠在Rogers的怀里，看着Steve，大胆的张开腿，勃起的阴茎在睡裤上突出一个暧昧的形状，用慵懒的语调说：“你们不要光顾着吵架，帮我消消火行吗？”

Rogers和Steve同时低头看着James，吞了吞口水。

Bucky一直很羡慕James的，同样是自己，这种大胆的调情他却一次都做不出来，他甚至有些怀疑，失忆前的自己真的是James这样吗。也许是冰封的时间太久了，把他表达感情的能力都一并封住了。

“这样不行啦，你们要搞好关系嘛。”James说着，一边搂着Steve，一边搂着Rogers，分别亲了他们的脸颊一下。  
“你们看看Bucky，你们两个就不想一起上上他吗？”James指着Bucky说，Bucky用完全状况外的眼神看着James，完全不清楚他已经被他自己卖了。

Steve和Rogers的脸红的简直要滴出血来，他们确实很久没有碰过任何一个Bucky了，每次James或者Bucky用各种小动作挑逗他们都会让他们心动不已，但一想到房间里还有另外一个人，他们又拉不下面子。

“额…James…这样不好吧？”一边的Steve好容易挤出来一句话。

“有什么不好的，你们每一个不都一起睡过我们么？”James一脸无辜。

两个队长的脸烧得滋滋响，因为James看似无意的语言挑逗到不能自已，长时间爱人陪伴在身边却无从发泄的欲火一时间聚集上来。

先按耐不住的是Rogers，毕竟没有95岁的Steve的沉稳，他突然扑上去抱住James，把他压在床上亲吻起来。James也不拒绝他，抱着他的脖子，任由他侵犯自己的双唇。

Steve也大胆的抱过Bucky深吻起来，四个大男人两两抱在一起在床上纠缠着。房间里满是唇齿碰撞的水声和暧昧的喘息声。

直到两个Bucky都快被剥光了，James才突然喊停。

“等一下，说好你们两个要培养感情的嘛。”James从Rogers的怀里挣脱出来，回身抱住了正被Steve压在身下的Bucky。

Steve和Rogers已经硬到不行，被两个Bucky挑逗出来的欲火正急于发泄。

“你又想干吗？”Steve耐着性子问，这个Bucky一肚子小心眼，自己这辈子都被他耍的团团转。

“你们挑吧，我和Bucky，你们一次只能上一个。”说完，James抱着Bucky，冲两个正压着欲火的可怜队长们抛了个媚眼。

这要怎么选啊，不管是James和Bucky，他们哪个都不想冷落。

这时候，Bucky也一脸无辜看着James，刚才已经被Steve吻出情欲了，万一他们选了James，难道要自己在一边打飞机吗。

James最怕Bucky用可怜巴巴的眼神看自己了，他就纳闷为什么自己学不会这无敌狗狗眼，不然就可以拿来欺负Steve或者Rogers了。

“好吧，先让给你啦，谁让我是哥哥呢。”James点了一下Bucky的鼻子，把Bucky推倒两人面前。

Bucky同样可怜巴巴的看着Steve和Rogers，其实他真的不是故意用这眼神，他自己完全没有意识，可怜两位队长先生的魂都要飞了。

…………………

此时，Bucky两腿大开的躺在床上，James正抱着他的肩膀和他亲吻。Steve正耐着性子帮他开拓着，Bucky的后穴已经能容纳进他的三根手指，但他还是固执的继续按摩着他的肠壁。Rogers在一边有些焦急。

James和Bucky吻得如火如荼，让他又想起第一夜两人是如何在他面前用这些下流姿势引诱他的。看着Steve的手指在Bucky的肉穴里进进出出，他也忍不住凑上去，伸手去抚摸后穴，最初，Rogers的手指只是在穴口周围打转，被那里滑腻的触感吸引到也猛地插入了食指。贴着Steve的手，在肠壁里的相反方向涌动着。

Bucky的双腿不可抑制的抖动起来，Steve的三根手指已经把他塞得满满的，又突然插进来一根，让他一惊，后穴都跟着收缩起来。

可Rogers没有停下来，那紧窄温暖的肉壁让他忍不住又塞进了两根手指。就这样，Steve和Rogers分别用三根手指在Bucky的肉穴里来回的揉捏按压。

Bucky不可抑制的喘息起来，后穴被两个人同时大力开拓的羞耻感涌上心头，饱胀感让他红了眼眶。James安慰似的吻了吻他的眼睛，轻声说：“舒服的还在后面呢。”

感觉Bucky的后穴已经足够柔软，Rogers和Steve抽出手指时，甚至带出大量肠液，被开拓的穴口微微张开着，好像在对二人的挽留。

Steve靠在床头坐着，硬挺的阴茎正涨得难受，James扶着Bucky坐到Steve身上，他大开着双腿，湿哒哒的肉穴对准Steve粗壮的肉棒就坐了下去。

被柔嫩的肉壁一瞬间包裹住的Steve忍不住闷哼出声，而Bucky只得一手按住Steve的肩膀，一手拉住James的手喘息着。Steve克制不住的往上顶了两下。

此时Bucky正背对着Rogers，这个角度Rogers能清楚的看见Steve的阴茎正如何侵犯Bucky的肉穴的。

巨大粗壮的肉棒在他刚才爱抚过的地方上下顶动着，甚至带出肠壁里的液体，在黑暗中沾满Steve的阴茎，发出水渍的光芒。

Rogers像被吸引了，直盯着Bucky的背影靠了过去，猛的抓住他的腰，把硬挺难耐的肉棒对准他的后穴就往里插。

此时，Steve的肉棒已经完全进入了，Rogers只能硬往里挤。

虽然Bucky的后穴已经被足够开拓过了，但Steve和Rogers的肉棒加起来可是六根手指的三倍粗。Bucky痛的连喊都喊不出来。他浑身颤抖着，紧紧抓着James的手，张开的嘴巴却发不出任何声音。

一边的James很着急，赶紧抚摸他的肩膀和胸口让他平静下来。

这紧致的感觉却让Steve和Rogers欲罢不能，等两人把肉棒完全没入Bucky的体内时，可怜的肉穴被撑到极限，颤抖着包裹着两个巨物，肠液也不由自主的沿着缝隙喷涌出来。

先是Steve不由自主的向上顶了一下，之后Rogers也跟着Steve的动作开始抽插起来。

因为先前开拓的足够，加上Bucky的肉穴足够湿润，两人抽插了一会就开始顺利的动作起来。

两人用同样的频率操着怀里的Bucky，紧窄的感觉让人疯狂。

Bucky只觉得被两个又粗又烫的火棍不停的撞击着肠壁，又痛又爽的感觉让他只能发出支离破碎的呻吟，两根肉棒摩擦着后穴边缘发出滋滋的声音，提醒着身体的主人已经到了快感的极限。

Rogers一边在后面操Bucky，一边扭过他的头亲吻他的嘴唇，Steve也忍不住把头埋在Bucky的胸口，吮吸他挺立的乳头，浑身所有的敏感点都被袭击着，Bucky哭叫着射了出来，精液喷了面前的Steve一身，同时后穴也不可抑制的绞紧着，狠狠咬着两根巨物。

一边的James看Bucky爽成这样，早就忍不住自己开拓起自己的后穴，他几乎伸进了四根手指操弄自己的肉穴内壁，却完全解不了饥渴。

射过精的Bucky已经瘫软成一团，Steve和Rogers还是不肯放过他，Bucky软趴趴的倒在Steve的怀里，被身后和身下的两位队长先生操到身体晃来晃去。

终于，Rogers先忍不住射了出来，肠壁里炽热的感觉让Steve也缴了械。

两股滚烫的精液冲击着Bucky的后穴深处，让他忍不住仰起脖子，靠在身后Rogers的怀里呻吟着，四肢都软下来摊在一边。

稍微缓解了情欲，Rogers抱着Bucky轻轻的吻着，他和Steve小心翼翼的把Bucky放在床边，此时Bucky如同失去了意识般喘息着，布满汗水的胸口一上一下。

被侵犯过的肉穴完全闭合不上，里面灌满了精液，因为Bucky的动作而争先恐后的流出来。

迷茫中的Bucky觉得被Steve们射满精液的感觉真好，又温暖又充实，他感觉内壁的液体在往外流，赶忙伸出机械手臂按在下体上，堵住穴口，感觉热液被留在了体内。Bucky心满意足的沉沉的睡了过去。

Bucky这些无意识的动作，显得无辜又色情，让两个Steve又硬了起来。

一边的James早就饥渴难耐，他抓着两个队长的手又急又难受的喘息着说：“你们不要看着他了，该我了嘛…”

此时James正可怜巴巴的看着他们，浑身赤裸的他因为情欲，皮肤都变成了粉红色，两个嫩红的乳尖挺立着，勃起的阴茎也在等着爱人的爱抚。

Steve毫不犹豫的抱过James亲吻，Rogers也抱起James吻上他的乳头。

James着急的要坐到Steve身上，Steve赶忙制止了他。

“不行，James，我们不能这么对你。”

被Steve的拒绝搞得心凉个半截的James生气的质问：“为什么，刚才Bucky都…”

“James，你没看到Bucky有多疼么，我们不能再对你…”Rogers也心有余悸的说，刚才Bucky痛苦的表情还在他的脑海里，他可不能再这么伤了James。

“凭什么！凭什么！你们就喜欢Bucky！你们都不喜欢我！你们都不想一起上我！”James不高兴了，在床上打着滚闹脾气。

Steve和Rogers无奈的对视了一眼，刚刚的欲火还没燃烧完，要是排着队和James做爱，他们可没人想等。  
Steve抱起还在生气的James，吻上了他的嘴唇，示意Rogers先从后面上他。

把James翻了过来趴在床上，Rogers趴在他身上，吻着他的后背，就把自己依然饥渴的阴茎塞进了James的体内，大概是James刚才开拓的足够久，他的阴茎很容易就整根没入了。

突然被侵犯的James刚要发脾气，嘴巴就被塞进了一个粗壮的巨物。

一下被塞满了嘴巴，James差点哭了出来，抬眼正看到Steve充满情欲的脸，他嘴巴里都是Steve的味道，鼻尖蹭着Steve小腹上的阴毛好难受。

身后的Rogers已经按耐不住的大力抽插起来，James的后穴足够湿滑，又热又紧的包裹着他的肉棒，让他忍不住狠狠侵犯，一下一下都顶进了最深处，他抓着James的充满弹性的臀瓣，狠狠的像要把他操坏一样。

被James温热的口腔包裹的Steve也忍受不住的在他的嘴巴里挺动起来，更可恶的是这个小家伙明明一脸的不高兴还在拼命吮吸嘴里的肉棒，让Steve欲罢不能。

Steve一边操着James的嘴一边伸手去蹂躏他的乳头，而正在他身后大力干着他的Rogers也抓住他阴茎上下撸动着。

全身的敏感点都在被玩弄的James想哭又哭不出来，想叫也叫不出声，只得一边流泪一边呜咽着，因为哭泣他口腔里的唾液越来越多，又被Steve的肉棒撑得大张着嘴，口水不可抑制的流淌，撑得他下颚骨都疼的厉害。

终于在James觉得自己的嘴巴和后穴都要失去知觉的时候，Steve和Rogers射了出来。James觉得自己的喉咙深处和肉穴里被滚烫的精液灌得满满的，两根肉棒一前一后的抽动着射精了好半天。

刚刚拔出去的时候，James以为结束了，没想到Rogers和Steve只是换了个位置，这回换Rogers把又精神起来的阴茎塞进James的嘴里，而James被射的一塌糊涂的后穴也被Steve毫不留情的再次插了进去。

房间里飘荡着James又爽又苦闷的呻吟。

……………………

两个人一起操了James三次后才有了满足的感觉，他们把累成一滩泥的James轻轻挪到床中央躺好，然后两人在一边休息了一会儿。

此时James被操的直翻白眼，嘴巴里灌满了精液，流的下巴上和胸口上全都是，两腿之间更是惨不忍睹。

看起来比一边被一次插两根的Bucky还要惨。

这时，睡的迷迷糊糊的Bucky已经醒了，恍惚间就看见躺在自己旁边的James，他慢慢爬了起来，靠近James，忍住不舔舐起他嘴里的精液。

这个味道他很熟悉，这是Steve的味道，两个Steve，他都喜欢。

Bucky把舌头伸进James的嘴里，两人无意识地纠缠起舌头，分享着嘴里的液体。

James又何尝不是爱着两个Steve呢。

两个Bucky情色淫靡的动作让队长先生们情欲大发，忍不住又抱着各自的Bucky狠狠来了一发才彻底缓解欲火。

幸好床够大才让这四个精力旺盛的男人折腾个过瘾，房间里满是情欲的味道。

两个Steve抱着各自软绵绵的Bucky沉沉的睡过去，清理的事还是留给明天吧，他们想再多享受一下爱人的体温。

只有James做了一宿被两个队长狠狠操弄的噩梦，看他以后还敢不敢再惹两个队长。

第八章 完

 

第九章  
【James的惩罚】

James喜欢喝冰啤酒，喜欢洗完澡裸着身体满屋子乱跑，喜欢跟队长们做完爱出了一身汗就打开空调猛吹冷气，喜欢和Bucky做过运动后就狂冲冷水澡……终于，这些恶习让四个人中，唯一一个只注射过劣质血清的他——光荣病倒了。

要说病也不是什么大病，无非就是高烧三十八度九，James是个大男人，哪会被这点小病打倒，于是家里就出现了James拖着发烫的身体到处骚扰两位队长和Bucky的情景。

晚上睡觉时也不老实，他不停的在两位队长身上蹭来蹭去，用浓浓的鼻音撩拨着Steve和Rogers的神经底线。

“Steve~Captian~你们就不想上上我吗~我现在里面很热哦~”

James说这话时，还拼命的拉扯自己的睡衣，把滚烫的皮肤往Rogers的身上贴，同时伸出一只脚，不停的磨蹭着另一边Steve的小腿。

“你给我老实点！”Steve起身用被子把James裹住，不能动的James还不死心的冲Steve狂抛媚眼。

两位队长被撩拨的心烦意乱，可James生着病他们又不能乱来。只和Bucky做的话又怕James不开心，于是两位队长辛苦地隐忍着。

由于James的不配合治疗，终于让他病的更严重了——从三十八度九烧到了三十九度九。

他可怜兮兮地躺在床上，不停地咳嗽，依然恶习难改地调戏照顾他的两位队长和Bucky。

忍无可忍的Steve和Rogers决定惩罚James，用最简单粗暴的方法——他喜欢什么，就不给他什么！直到他认识到自己的错误。

晚上的时候，Bucky正在床边照顾James，对于他的言辞调戏，Bucky到可以做到完全无动于衷。

两位队长已经一星期没碰过James了，这让一向性欲旺盛的James很不满，他只是感冒，又不是来大姨妈，干嘛要禁欲。现在他憋得难受，只好拿Bucky出“气”。

这时，Steve和Rogers走了进来，Rogers的手里还提着一个袋子。

看着恋人走进来，James马上换上了一副不正经的嘴脸，用还嘶哑着的嗓音说到：“宝贝儿，你们回来啦~”说完，还抛了个媚眼。

两位队长二话不说，从袋子里掏出了两幅手铐，把James的手脚铐在了床头上。

“嗷~今天要玩粗暴的吗？”James难掩心中的激动，两块木头难道开窍了？

“不。”Steve微笑着摸了摸James的脸说，“今天只有我们玩，你只能看着。”

James还没消化Steve的话，Rogers就打横抱起了还在状态外的Bucky，丢到了床的另一边。两位队长干脆利落的脱着衣服，Bucky还保持着被丢在床上的姿势傻愣愣的看着Steve和Rogers。

两位队长已经习惯了Bucky的状况外，脱到只剩内裤的Steve爬上了床，开始脱Bucky的衣服。

“喂喂喂，你们干嘛呀！放开我呀！”James在床上大呼小叫，试图挣脱手铐，无奈他现在病的很厉害，完全使不上力气。

“你那么喜欢折腾，今天就看着吧。”Rogers故作无情地说着，看着James又急又气的样子心里要乐开了花，终于知道为什么James那么喜欢捉弄人了。

两位队长三下五除二把Bucky剥的光溜溜的，然后Steve让Bucky靠在自己的怀里，低头吻了上去，Rogers也压上来亲吻Bucky的乳头。

其实这些天Bucky也过的不好受，James禁欲多久，他就陪着他禁欲多久。

所以当Steve和Rogers一起爱抚他的时候，他几乎舒服到哭泣着呻吟了出来。

“你们不要这么对我啊！等会儿能到我吗！”James做着最后的挣扎，偏偏两位队长像表演似的一边看着James，一边故意大力爱抚Bucky的身体。

Steve正和Bucky深吻着，Rogers已经亲到Bucky的下面，他抬起Bucky的一条腿放在肩膀上，开始舔弄他的后穴。Bucky的嘴巴正被Steve的舌头塞得满满的，后穴温润的触感让他闷闷的哼出声。

Steve开始用双手爱抚Bucky的乳头，他两只手各抓着一个乳头，灵活地揉捏着，而Rogers在用舌头操着Bucky的后穴时还不忘撸动着他的阴茎。

Bucky要被这四重的快感搞到全身的汗毛都竖了起来。

James在一边又急又气的看着Bucky被两位队长玩的直叫唤，他已经硬了，阴茎顶着睡裤难受死了，他两条腿并在一起蹭来蹭去，试图缓解这种痛苦。

这时候，Steve抱着Bucky让他跪趴在床上，Bucky已经被爱抚得晕乎乎的，后穴也湿哒哒的微微张开，Steve低下头，又吻了一会儿Bucky，才把已经硬的发胀的阴茎递到Bucky的嘴边，Bucky几乎是毫不犹豫的张开嘴含住了，他喜欢Steve的味道，硕大的阴茎只含了一半就塞满了他的嘴巴，他开始迫不及待的吞吐起来。

James在一边焦急的看着，吞了吞口水。

Rogers亲吻着Bucky的后背，沿着他的脊椎一路吻向下，在他的腰窝处舌尖打着转的舔弄了一会儿，Bucky的腰抖了一下，因为敏感屁股翘得更高了。Rogers拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，一手揉着他的臀瓣，一手扶着自己硬挺的阴茎就顶了进去。

Bucky正卖力的吮吸着Steve的肉棒，突然被Rogers填满的感觉让他闷哼出声，，他忍不住伸手扶住Steve的大腿保持平衡，继续收缩着口腔给Steve带来快感。

一进入Bucky湿润的肉穴里，Rogers就要被这怀念的感觉搞到兴致高昂，一手扶住Bucky的腰，另一只手继续撸动着Bucky勃起的阴茎，Rogers开始大力的抽插起来，粗壮的阴茎撑开可怜的小穴，打桩般顶动着。Bucky的肉穴已经一周没有得到队长们的安抚了，被Rogers操弄的时候竟激动地流出大量的肠液，随着肉棒的进出被带了出来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的羞耻声，晶亮的液体沿着Bucky的大腿流下来，弄湿了身下的床单。

前面的Steve一边操着Bucky的嘴一边抚摸着他汗湿的胸口和脖子，Bucky很会用嘴巴带给Steve快感，他尽量张大嘴让Steve操到最里面，蠕动着舌头舔弄Steve的阴茎，把它舔的湿漉漉的，来不及吞下的口水沿着下巴流下来。Bucky抬起眼睛观察Steve的表情。满脸情欲的Steve给了他一个微笑当做奖励，Bucky吮吸的更卖力了，后穴也不断收缩着带给正卖力干着他的Rogers大量的快感。

Bucky被操的身体乱晃，含着肉棒胡乱呻吟着，几乎要靠Rogers抱住他才不会从床上滚下去，他喜欢两个队长同时爱抚他，这能让他感受到双倍的疼爱。

看着Bucky被操的前后都湿漉漉的，一边的James又急又气，他哑着嗓子吼到：“该我了吧该我了吧！Bucky要不行了！”

Steve白了他一眼，咬牙切齿的说：“生病的人，没资格提意见！”刚说完，Steve就在Bucky大力的吮吸下射进了他的嘴里，攒了一个星期的量让Bucky被狠狠的呛了一下，大量的白液从他的口中喷了出来，流到了胸口上。被射的两眼发直的Bucky还在承受着身后的Rogers大力的抽插，他感觉腰和大腿都麻的厉害，只能感受到一个粗壮的肉棒在他的肉穴里顶动着，力度大到要戳穿他的胃。

Steve拍了拍Rogers的肩膀示意该他弄后面了，Rogers不情不愿地退出来，他还没有射，看来只能交给Bucky的嘴来安抚一下自己寂寞了很久的老二了，Bucky感觉全身无力，但还是保持着跪趴的姿势，Rogers刚凑到前面来，就抱起Bucky的头，咬着Bucky满是精液的嘴唇来了个纠缠的深吻。

Bucky总是可怜巴巴的表情让他和总是一脸挑逗的James感觉很不一样，虽然都是一个爱人，但面对Bucky，两个队长多是疼爱的感觉，面对James又总想好好惩罚这个小坏蛋。

Bucky的嘴里还在不断流着Steve的精液和口水的混合物，他嘴巴微张着，Rogers把还硬的不行的阴茎凑到他嘴边，龟头在他的嘴唇上来回的磨蹭着，Bucky嗅着这熟悉的味道，竟忍不住情绪高涨。Rogers满足了他，把肉棒插进了他的嘴里。Bucky忍不住呻吟出声，因为他的后穴也再次被Steve填满了。

已经发泄过一次的Steve不像Rogers那么急，他一下一下又重又狠的撞击着Bucky的后穴，Bucky含着Rogers的肉棒，每被Steve狠狠的抽插一下，他就哼叫一声，更卖力的吮吸一下。

两位队长被Bucky前后伺候的无比满足，来回爱抚他的身体，由于一个星期没做了，到最后Steve和Rogers似乎控制不住自己的需求，Bucky已经被操到嘴巴都闭合不上，两腿发麻，后穴已经失去知觉了。

此时，Steve还在Bucky的身体里驰骋着，Rogers抱着Bucky，感觉怀里的人发出了小声的啜泣。

“怎么了Bucky？”Rogers温柔地问。

“我…好…累…”由于后穴依旧被Steve抽插着，Bucky连句完整的话都说不出来。他两眼通红，泪水啪嗒啪嗒的流了下来。

这时候，旁边又传来一阵啜泣声。

Steve和Rogers循声望去，发现James也哭的一塌糊涂：“你们…不是人…呜呜呜…”

此时，James的阴茎硬的顶着睡裤鼓出一个小包。

队长们看着他的样子又可气又可怜，终于决定不再惩罚他了。但在这之前，他们还是要好好“审问”他一下。

Bucky已经很累了，Steve从他的身体里退出来，Rogers抱起Bucky放在James的旁边躺好，Bucky看着James哭红的眼睛，安慰似的吻了吻他的嘴唇，James马上像口渴的人找到水源一样，拼命吮吸Bucky嘴里的精液。

Rogers坏心的隔着睡裤抓着James的阴茎问：“知道错了吗？”

“知道了。”James哭丧着脸说，被大力揉动的感觉很舒服。

“错哪了？”Rogers继续问，这回把手伸进了James的睡裤里。

“哪都错了！”James的声音急促起来，只求Rogers的手不要停下。

“以后会不会好好养病？”Steve在一旁问。

“会…”

“坏习惯会不会改掉？”

“会…”James尽量挤出可怜巴巴的眼神看着两位队长，大概是和Bucky在一起太久了吧，这让人于心不忍的功夫确实是见长了。

刚一解开手铐的James就像八爪鱼一样黏了上来。拜托看了那么半天的活春宫，现在他已经欲火焚身了。

光溜溜的Bucky在一边躺好，支着下巴看戏一般看着James缠着Steve和Rogers。

James的后穴果然和他说的一样，火热无比。Steve和Rogers甚至觉得有些欲罢不能，但考虑到James的病还没好，Steve和Rogers只是安抚性的分别和他做了一次，就强迫James必须要睡觉。

Bucky反正是满足了，在Steve的怀里睡的很沉。

只有James气哼哼地躺在Rogers的怀里，心里盘算着病好以后，如何收拾他们。

第九章 完

第十章

【Bucky的性爱教学】

自从被两位队长狠狠修理了之后，James痛下决心修养身体，终于在一周后又变成了一条好汉。

身体好了之后的第一件事就是要报仇！报仇就需要战友，这屋子里一共四个人，其余两个是报复对象，那么唯一可以结为联盟的就是Bucky了。

Bucky被James的眼神盯得浑身发毛，终于憋不住问了一句：“你想干嘛？”

“Bucky，你不觉得我们的日子太受压迫了吗？”James循循善诱地说。

“说重点。”Bucky一眼就看穿James的小心思。

“我的意思是我们不能一直被那两个家伙欺负下去了！”

“说重点。”

“我们是男人，我们要反抗！”

“说重点。”

“上次他们那么对我！！我要报仇！！我要让他俩在床上生不如死！！”说完James趴在沙发上嚎啕大哭起来，也不知道是真的还是装的。

Bucky满头黑线，貌似每次生不如死的都是眼前这个爱作死的家伙，自己也要跟着倒霉。哎，Bucky叹了口气。

“你这样是不行的，你每次吃亏就是因为你太主动了。”Bucky默默地说。

“呸，说得好像你七十年前不是我这副德行似的。”James抬起头不服气地说，他看起来眼眶发红，居然真哭了。

“所以我吸取教训了呀，比如你可以这样……”说着，Bucky凑到James的耳边耳语一番，James的耳朵立刻竖了起来。Bucky说完，James看他的眼神都充满了敬佩，人多活了七十年就是不一样啊。

这周五，出了一周任务的队长们回了家，Nick大发慈悲给他们放了两天假，二人回家的第一件事就是跟恋人们好好亲热一下。

吃过晚饭洗过热水澡，天也黑了下来，四个人聊着聊着就滚到床上去了。正当队长们准备按着自己的爱人缓解一下思念之苦时，James突然喊停：“等等！”

“又怎么了？”Rogers黑线，心想James又想玩什么花样。

“你们这么辛苦，今天晚上当然是我们来服务你们。”James谄媚地笑，尽量掩饰自己坏笑的眼神。

队长们无奈的互相看了一眼，他们当然乐得爱人来服务自己，不过提出这个建议的是James，他们的内心总是有点忐忑。

Bucky和James拥着队长们倒在床上，纠缠着深吻起来。James和Rogers吻了一会，便趴在他身上，沿着他的身体吻下去，直到他勃起的性器上，亲吻舔弄起来。

Bucky也坐在Steve的胯上，在恋人的注视下，毫不羞耻的大开着腿，开拓起自己的后穴。Steve吞了吞口水，看着Bucky纤长的手指在红嫩的肉穴里进进出出，穴口很快就湿了一片。

James一边给Rogers口交一边开拓自己，感觉肉棒在自己嘴里越涨越大，几乎要含不住了才吐出来，之后，James熟练地张开腿坐在Rogers的胯上，把他硬挺的阴茎对准自己已经迫不及待的后穴坐了下去。

另一边，Bucky也将Steve饱胀的肉棒插进了自己的后穴里，房间里传来四个人满足的喘息声。

稍微适应了一下，Bucky和James上下晃动起身体，用爱人的肉棒操弄起自己，这饱胀熟悉的感觉让他们很充实，没一会儿，两人的脸上爬满了细密的汗珠，眼神因为满足而变得湿润迷离。

队长们躺在床上欣赏着两位恋人淫荡的样子，满足的互相对视了一下。大床摇晃着，发出吱呀的声音，和恋人们诱惑的呻吟声配合在一起真是美妙，队长们觉得一周的辛苦似乎都值得了。

Steve一手摸着Bucky的大腿，另一只手撸动着他勃起的性器给他快感。Rogers也一边揉捏着James的乳头，一边帮他手活。

在双重快感的刺激下，James还有闲暇的心情瞄了一边的Bucky一眼。此时，Bucky发丝凌乱，咬着嘴唇，一副享受的模样。

James忍不住在心里狠狠鄙视了他一下，中午的时候还一脸淡定的跟自己说要欲擒故纵，到了床上就一副浪荡模样，真给自己丢脸啊！

Rogers感觉到了James的分心，狠狠向上顶了一下，硬挺的龟头撞到了James的前列腺，James连声呜咽起来。

Bucky从情欲中缓过神来白了James一眼，不想这眼神刚好被James接受到了，气得他牙痒痒，忍不住挑衅起Bucky来。

“喂…嗯…Bucky，我们…嗯…来比赛吧…谁先让Steve射出来…谁就算赢…怎么样？”James被Rogers的肉棒操的话都说不清楚，还要出馊主意。

Bucky真是懒得理他，但还是喘息着说：“输了的人…洗一个月的碗…”

“外加…嗯…一个月…衣服…”James不甘示弱地说。

队长们倒是不介意恋人们要怎么玩，反正最后爽的都是他们。

James看着Rogers诱惑的舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身子和他亲吻起来，Rogers配合的张开嘴和James唇舌纠缠着，双手抓着James饱满的臀瓣奋力的进出着。

Bucky则淡定多了，他放慢动作，尽量抬高屁股，再重重坐下去，让Steve的阴茎每一下都能艹到最深处。

Steve像欣赏舞女跳舞一般看着Bucky的动作，这个经历过风雪的爱人，和旁边那个火热的小家伙可不一样，虽然James同样让他疯狂，但Bucky更懂得怎么挑起别人的情欲。

Bucky像表演给Steve看一样，把食指放进嘴里吮吸着，然后把湿漉漉的手指贴着Steve滚烫的阴茎一起塞进自己的后穴，上下动了起来。他低声喘息着，眼角挂着因快感流出的泪水，他在享受和Steve的性爱。

Steve感觉自己承受不住这样的刺激，他抓着Bucky大开的双腿，声音有些焦躁的问：“要我再用力些吗？”

听见Steve的话，Bucky像从快感中清醒过来，露出一个无意识的微笑，轻声说：“好啊，我最喜欢你用力操我了，亲爱的。”Bucky说这话时再自然不过，好像他在和Steve提一个很平常的要求。

Steve难以压抑高昂的性欲，他坐起来，抓住Bucky的腰，用力上下顶动着，Bucky几乎要被撞得飞了出去，只好紧紧抓住Steve的肩膀保持平衡，他配合着收缩着后穴，每一下都给Steve带来深深的快感，终于Steve忍不住在Bucky的身体里释放了自己，Bucky也被体内的热浪袭击到高潮。

而另一边，Rogers却越操越起劲儿，他已经把James翻过来压在床上，下身如打桩一般抽插。James大声的呻吟，却感觉肠壁里的巨物不但没有要射的迹象反倒越来越坚硬。

Bucky倒在James旁边喘息着，释放的快感让他好半天才回过神，他摸了一把被Steve射满的后穴，手掌上沾着黏腻的精液在被操的双眼迷离的James面前晃动了一下，用口型说：“你·输·了·”

James又气又急，回头看着坐在一边休息的Steve委屈的说：“你你你…你是不是…嗯…是不是放水了…嗯啊…”

Steve的脸黑了下来，拍了一下James被操的晃来晃去的臀瓣，说“你这是在质疑我的能力吗？”

“你肯定是…嗯…放水啦！你们都…嗯…偏心！上次你们…嗯…一起上Bucky…嗯…不上我，这回故意…嗯…让我输…”

James开始哭诉其他三个人的恶行，偏偏Rogers又故意欺负他，大力抽插着让他连话都说不清楚。

“你除了发骚还会干吗？”Bucky终于忍不住吐槽James，这家伙也太吵了，以前的自己真是这样吗？

“呜呜呜…你们不是人…不是人！！”James敲打着床面痛哭流涕，其他三人满头黑线的看着他。

Rogers把James抱了起来，让他背靠在自己的怀里，阴茎还埋在他的身体里。James的肩膀抽动着，眼角真的挂着泪痕，看来不是装哭，反正他装的也跟真的一样。

Steve凑过来吻了吻他，无奈的说：“真不知道你们为什么喜欢这个，满足你行了吧。”

Bucky主动帮Steve口交，把他软下来的性器舔到硬挺，此时，James的后穴被Rogers粗大的阴茎塞得满满的，根本没有多余的空间可以多插进来一根。

“你不怕疼吗？”Steve打趣的说。

“你不试试怎么知道！”James赌气的说，Rogers无奈地笑了笑帮他按摩着腰部让他放松，这一晚他还没有发泄过，甜蜜的爱人正坐在自己的怀里，紧致的肉壁正包裹着自己，撩拨着他的心痒痒的。

Rogers尽量让James放松，好让Steve能插进来，三个人痛痛快快的来一发。Steve的龟头擦着James后穴的缝隙，试着往里挤了一点，撕裂的疼痛感就侵袭着James的身体。

“啊啊啊啊啊疼疼疼疼……”James眼泪都流出来了，这回可真不是装的！

Steve心疼他难受，刚要往后退，James突然拉住Steve的手，哭丧着脸说：“继续……”

看着James孩子气的行为，Steve只得伸进手指先帮他放松，因为足够的刺激，James的后穴分泌出大量的液体，穴口也慢慢放松，直到Steve额外伸进三根手指，他才试着重新进入James。

Rogers正不断的和James亲吻着，好让他舒服一些。感觉另一个粗壮的肉棒磨蹭着插入了自己的后穴，和原来的那一根在肠壁里推挤着，James几乎要哭出来。

可满足的快感也让他激动不已，他的后背贴着Rogers火热的胸膛，又被Steve抱在怀里，他们一起把舌头伸进James的嘴里刺激着他的口腔。感觉James慢慢适应了，他们才慢慢动起来。

James又痛又爽，似哭泣似舒爽的呻吟起来。两根粗壮的阴茎把James的后穴撑到最大，每一次出入都带出大量体液。

队长们也舒爽到不行，同时操一个爱人的乐趣就是得到加倍的紧致感，James会更紧张，肠壁里抖动的厉害，终于，他们在James的后穴里释放了出来。

被大量滚烫的液体侵袭深处的James承受不住这样的快感，几乎要昏过去了。

发泄过后，Steve抱着James，让他躺在自己身上休息，James的下体一片狼藉，满脸泪痕，看起来可怜巴巴地。Steve故意刁难的问他：“你说我刚才有没有放水啊?”

“没有……”James哭丧着脸说。

另一边，Rogers早抱着Bucky又开始了第二轮，今晚，他还没享受过这个爱人呢。

看着Bucky在Rogers身下一副享受的模样，James愤愤不平的说：“为什么你上次看起来没这么惨啊…”

“你…多被操就好了…嗯…嗯…”Bucky丢给James一句话，然后抱着Rogers，毫不羞耻的张开腿，任由这个爱人在自己的身体里驰骋着。

James怒视Steve，说：“为什么他看起来经验很多的样子？”

“额…那是因为…”Steve回想起刚找回Bucky的那段日子，还真是…激情并幸福着啊。

第十章 完

第十一章

【星条旗裙子与国庆节】

（作者开篇的碎碎念：这章最大的特点就是颜文字了 但是转成TXT版以后，好多颜文字都简化了，哭）

Steve和Rogers是在一阵激昂的星条旗永不落的旋律中被吵醒，播放的还是Whitney Houston的版本。混沌中的Steve第一次无比的想把自己的宝贝古董唱片机从楼上丢下去，Rogers则直接选择了最简单粗暴的方式——用被子蒙住头。

不能责怪两位队长听见国歌的反应这么消极，第一，他们刚执行了一场惊心动魄的任务，昨天晚上才回家。第二，现在才早上六点……

正当两位队长准备采用四倍无视大法倒头继续大睡的时候，他们的床却被人占领了。

“Good morning Boys~~你们该起床了！赖床可不是军人该做的事！要不要我打电话叫你们的妈妈来接你们回家！”

James不知从哪弄来了一个扩音器，此时，他正站在他们的大床上，模仿着教训新兵的口吻，居高临下的看着熟睡中的队长们。

可让队长们彻底从睡梦中回到现实的并不是James手中那个聒噪的扩音器——当Steve抬头看了James一眼后，就被他的着装惊到彻底清醒，他一边直盯盯的看着James，一边伸手推了推睡在床另一边的Rogers：“你要是现在不起来，一会儿可别怪我没叫你。”

Rogers不情不愿的从被子里钻出来，却在看到James时彻底瞪大了眼睛。

James不知从哪弄来了当年他们卖国债时后面伴舞妹子们的衣服，看样子还是改良过的，红色小马甲下面配着蓝白条小短裙，大开襟的马甲露出大片的胸口，短裙下面就是光裸的大腿，James甚至还配了全套的红色手套和红色高筒袜。

少的可怜的布料裹着他精壮的身体，看起来意外的合适。

“早安，上尉们，早餐已经准备好了。”James声调愉悦的说，他今天似乎格外开心，眼神中的喜悦都要溢出来了。

队长们愣了半天才发现Bucky一直都不见踪影。

“Bucky呢？”Steve缓了半天才问出心中的疑问。

“Bucky！”James冲门外吼了一声，Bucky这才挂着一层厚厚的黑影不情不愿的走了进来。他居然和James穿着一模一样的衣服，但因为他比James更健壮一些，可怜的裙子在他身上几乎是爆衫的状态。

但是也……意外的合适呢……

男人在早晨的时候总会比较兴奋，所以此时Steve和Rogers突然觉得口渴的厉害，虽然不知道两只小猫又在搞什么鬼，但这却成功的让他们“精神”了起来。

“你们这是……？”Rogers忍不住问。

“你们两个是不是忙傻了，今天是什么日子？？”James反问道。

Steve和Rogers奇怪的互相对视一下，完全想不起来今天有什么特别的。

“你们再想想，今天是个特别伟大的日子。”James说最后一句话时眼睛里都要飞出星星了。

Steve偷瞄了一眼桌上的台历，才发现今天是七月四号，日期上还用红笔圈了个圈，旁边画了个五角星。他这才想起来今天是自己的生日。

最近两位队长一直处于黑白颠倒的忙碌状态，但看到James和Bucky如此煞费苦心的帮自己庆祝生日，他们突然觉得一切都值得了。

“James…Bucky…”正当两位队长打算说点感谢话时，James继续陈词激昂的说：“今天可是国庆节啊！”

Steve和Rogers的笑容僵在了脸上，对啊，今天是国庆节，为什么自己的生日会跟国庆节撞在一起啊。

Steve·无比爱国·Rogers，第一次对自己的生日感到哭笑不得。

“你们快起来！今天还有好多安排！”James说完，从床上跳了下去，拉着一直沉默不语的Bucky往屋外走。

走动时，短小的裙子上下翻动了起来，队长们这才发现两只小猫连内裤都没穿，两对浑圆的臀瓣明晃晃的露在外面。

得，两个队长带着两个小队长一起起床了。

起床后队长们才发现整个房间都被特意装饰过了，墙壁和窗框上都挂满了红蓝相间的彩条，花瓶里，沙发扶手上都插满了国旗，房子里满是节日的气息。

早餐是Barnes家特制薄煎饼，每盘上面都插了一根美国国旗，队长们哭笑不得的吃着早餐，一边听James滔滔不绝的说他这一天的计划。

“你们俩个打算一天都……这副打扮吗？”Rogers吞下了最后一口早餐，禁不住问出心中的疑问。他是很喜欢爱人们这个样子，但听着James的计划，又是要看电影又是要上街助人为乐，他可不想让别人看到爱人们这副模样。

“这身衣服可是我跟Bucky讨论了好几天才想出来的,还特意拜托Mr Coulson帮我们做的咧…”James一脸不高兴的说，他以为队长们不喜欢。

Bucky在一边默默用口型无声的说：“没有我…”

Steve几乎要憋不住笑，但还是假装平静的说：“James，我和Rogers真的很累了，不如今天不要出去怎么样？你们在家穿这身就好了。”

James想了想，爱人们这些天确实一直在外打拼很辛苦，于是他宣布外出计划取消。队长们和Bucky一起松了口气。

国庆日计划第一件事——唱国歌。

队长们本就五音不全，但看Bucky一脸兴奋又不忍心扫他的兴，只好硬着头皮配合。

James(≧ω≦*)?：我来起个头你们一起唱~Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light……

Bucky (?_?)：Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light……..

Steve (#—口—)：Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light……..

Rogers (OДO)：Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light……..

…………………

终于，这鬼哭狼嚎参差不齐的歌声在隔壁特工小姐的砸墙声中被强行制止,除了James一脸失望，其他三人都是一副得救了的表情。

“那接下来我们一起看电影吧(??????)??”James的失望从来不会超过三分钟，他不知从哪掏出来一张壮志凌云的DVD，叫嚷着让大家在客厅里坐好。

“既然我们不能出去看电影，那就在家里看嘛(≧v≦)”James一边说一边打开电视，队长们已经在沙发上坐好了，瞪着眼看着James趴在地上把碟片塞进影碟机，短裙子完全翘起来掀到腰上，真是一片春光明媚。

James和Bucky分别在队长们的身上找了个舒服的姿势窝进去，影片开始了，Bucky不知从哪变出来两袋爆米花，两个人一边聚精会神的看一边津津有味的嚼起爆米花来。

如果是平时，Rogers和Steve完全会被电影情节吸引，可现在，他们一人怀里抱着一个爱人，还穿着这么“特别”的衣服，让他们始终无法集中精神在电影上，特别是到了后半段，James和Bucky因为紧张的情节不安分的扭动起来，光裸的屁股一直摩擦着Steve和Rogers的胯下，他们只穿了很薄的居家裤子，很快便起了反应。

Bucky和James也不知道是不是故意的，下身被个又粗又硬的东西顶着还能淡定的把电影看完。

终于在片尾曲响起来的时候，一上午也过去了。

Steve抱着James在他耳边轻声说：“能不能申请改变一下计划？”

“那可不行，我们士兵可是有严明的纪律的，上尉怎么可以带头带坏下属呢？”James一眼严肃的谴责Steve，殊不知翘起的嘴角已经出卖了他的内心。

“你就感受不到我的top gun吗？”Steve无奈的说

*top gun：壮志凌云中的战斗机器学校。

两个人正在斗嘴，Bucky却和Rogers旁若无人的接起吻来，Bucky本来就是行动派，才不会拒绝队长们的任何一次求爱，尝试过分别之苦后的他可不像James有那么多心情搞花样。

“那你们也去把战斗服换上吧，然后我们来合个影。”James喜滋滋的提议，他似乎对自己身上的衣服非常满意，Bucky也一脸期待的看着Steve和Rogers。

难得大家一起过节，只要爱人们高兴比什么都重要，队长们无奈的相视一笑，幸好家里还有备用的战斗服，他们便进屋换衣服去了。

换好衣服出来时，James和Bucky正在用手机自拍。

James：“Bucky看这边！” (*′▽‘*)(?_?)

James：“Bucky再来一张！”(????ω????)(?_?)

James：“Bucky你就不能笑一个吗…”(￣ 3￣)(?︿?)

James：“………”

队长们：“………..”

Bucky和James看到队长们穿着制服走出来都愣住了，他们已经好久没和队长们一起执行任务，自然也很久没看过他们穿制服了。

修身的制服包裹着两个健壮的身体，简直帅出了新高度。

“天，你们真是太帅了。”James喃喃的感叹道。

“谢谢，就是穿衣服的过程比较麻烦，我们好不容易才把’枪”放进裤子里。”Rogers打趣的说。

James笑着把他们拉过来，四个人像上学时那样挤在一起拍合影

James：“准备好了吗！1`2`3`——(￣▽￣) (≧?≦)(????)(???)

之后，James选了最喜欢的一张传到了自己的FB上，很快便收到了一堆评论：

性感又有钱 评论：请老冰棍们注意影响

高呼吾名 评论：蝼蚁们可怜的生活

弟弟在哪 评论：弟弟！是你吗！我特意注册FB关注你啦！

为美国人民服务 评论：队长…衣服你们还满意吗…

Mr green 评论：生日快乐 Steve :-D

捡到一块钱 评论：旁边那两个，作为士兵却只会在家吃喝玩乐混吃等死，我鄙视你们！

兜里全是钱 评论：楼上确定旁边那两位不是每天都在为全美国“服务”吗？

 

更多的评论James还没看完，手机就被Steve拿到一边去了，他刚要说话，嘴巴就被Steve用唇舌堵住了。

而Rogers和Bucky早就抱在一起滚到了沙发后面去了。

Steve把James按在沙发上激吻了一会儿，直到对方快喘不过气才放开他，轻声说：“你就没什么要和我说的吗？”

James眼珠转了转，坏心眼又假装严肃的说：“那……Barnes中士请求和Steve上尉做爱，请允许？”

Steve被逗笑了，按住这个古灵精怪的爱人，从温柔的爱抚到迫不及待的进入，动作又焦急又甜蜜。

当Steve意识到自己正穿着制服操着穿短裙的James，他突然觉得兴致盎然，他想也许以后可以让Bucky和James尝试一下女兵的制服。

此时，James大开着双腿，暴露的星条旗裙子依然整齐的穿在身上，只有短裙被掀到腰上面，露出完全光裸的下体，被Steve肆意的侵犯着，粗壮的阴茎毫不留情的抽插着，肠壁里挤压的体液四溅。James被Steve粗暴的抽插顶的身体晃来晃去，头顶好几次都撞在沙发扶手上，他放肆的呻吟起来。

而Rogers早就把Bucky按在地上，掀开他的短裙，只拉开裤链就迫不及待将硬挺的阴茎顶进他早已湿润的后穴里。Rogers是他们当中最年轻的一个，在性爱上一直精力充沛，对Bucky复杂的疼爱更是让他在此时火热无比。Bucky感觉身后Rogers的动作又急又快，光裸的膝盖在地板上蹭的生疼，但Rogers依然细腻的爱抚让他又痛又爽。

Rogers居高临下的看着Bucky因为他大力的操弄而晃动的后背，忍不住从背后抱住他，掀开他的马甲揉捏他挺立的乳头。由于小马甲在Bucky身上绷得紧紧的，Rogers刚一解开纽扣，衣襟就崩开了，露出Bucky紧实的胸口和小腹，Rogers热血沸腾，埋在Bucky体内的老二忍不住又涨大了几分。

之后四个人没羞没臊的搞了一下午，队长们让Bucky和James并排靠在沙发上，短裙都被掀起来，张开双腿露出已经被操到合不上的后穴和微微颤抖的阴茎。上衣敞开着露出满是吻痕的胸口。队长们还穿着整齐的制服，只露出老二轮流侵犯着两个爱人，直到他们一次又一次的高潮，终于昏倒在队长们的四倍体力下。

不知不觉天已经黑了下来，卧室的角落里，丢着沾满四人精..液体液的制服，他们打算明天再整理了。

给James和Bucky清理了一下，Rogers便换上睡衣，抱着光溜溜的James倒在床上睡着了。

而Bucky却裹着浴袍抱着膝盖坐在床边，沉默的看着熟睡中的二人。

Steve倒了杯热牛奶走进来递给Bucky，然后在他旁边坐下，把他抱进怀里亲吻了一阵。

“Steve…生日快乐…”James在睡梦中说了句胡话，引得Steve和Bucky相视一笑。

“Bucky，你今天开心吗？”Steve轻声问，他感觉此时的Bucky很沉默，让他有些担忧。

“如果我没经历过那一段回忆的话，我也会和James一样开心吧…”Bucky看了看自己的手掌，落寞的说。

他知道James无比期待国庆节，一个经历过二战的战士，在看到自己的国家在未来如此和平，想必也是发自内心的喜悦吧。可是，自己这双占满了国人鲜血的双手，还有资格像过去的自己那样开心吗？

“Bucky，不要这样说，你永远都是那个好战士James Barnes，美国人民一样爱你。”Steve安慰的说。

“不，美国人民只爱你。”Bucky垂下眼帘，靠近Steve的怀里，带着点撒娇的语气说。

“可是我爱你。”

第十一章 完

第十二章

【如何治疗你男朋友的性障碍疾病】

一星期前，神盾局接到了海防线发来的秘密求救信号，一艘军舰被一群持重型武器的专业匪徒劫持，由于军舰上装有高核能武器，匪徒提出十亿美金的赎金，否则他们将在海上引爆军舰。

这对国土安全部不得不说是一个严峻的问题，于是神盾局派出他们最优秀的两位战士——美国队长X2来摆平此事。

Steve和Rogers带了两个小组，深夜中潜入军舰，在精密的作战计划和无间的配合下，他们只用了25分钟就拿下了那群匪徒并解救了整只军舰上102名船员。

虽然作战计划非常成功，但清理现场时两位队长并没有放松警惕，他们一边指挥现场一边谨慎的观察四周。

果不其然，正当大家押着众歹徒回到飞机上时，一名暴徒突然挣开特工的束缚，启动了身上的炸弹装置，好在Steve反应够快，在炸弹爆炸前一脚把匪徒踹飞出甲板，然后用盾护住了那名特工。

一瞬间，海面上炸出一个巨大的火球，爆炸的作用力甚至轰断了甲板上的栏杆。巨响过后，每个人都被耳鸣的痛苦笼罩着。

“嘿，反应不错，Nick可以给你加工资了。”Rogers揉着耳朵，对Steve露出一个调侃加赞许的目光。

但面对Rogers的打趣，Steve表情却很严肃，完全不似往常般反击回去。他示意小组的队员们继续工作，自己则径自向机舱走去，基本无视了Rogers。

“他怎么了？”Natasha走到Rogers身边，看着Steve的背影奇怪的问。

“大概是咖啡喝太多了吧。”Rogers无奈的说，却没有注意到Steve奇怪的走路姿势，虽然他在尽力让自己看起来很正常。

 

Steve和Rogers第二天下午才回到他们住的公寓，此时，James和Bucky正在专心致志的研究一款枪战游戏。队长们进门时两人甚至头都没抬。

“咳，我们回来了。”Rogers先开口妄图吸引沉浸在游戏中的二人的注意。

“欢迎回来~”James一边狂按游戏柄一边回应了一句，Bucky干脆没有反应。

“这么快我们的地位就不如游戏机了么…”Rogers欲哭无泪，刚来到二十一世纪就被Nick拐去为神盾局卖命的他还没机会体会电子产品的乐趣，自然不明白为什么James和Bucky这么喜欢玩手里的小盒子。

Steve却没什么不满的情绪，他只是看了两人一眼，就直接进了自己的房间。

Rogers感觉自己被孤立了。

晚餐的时候Rogers照例给James和Bucky讲工作时的遭遇，James总是不停的插嘴，Bucky虽然很少说话但也在认真的听着。讲到那个自爆的匪徒时，两人的脸上都露出担心与震惊的神色。

Steve依然沉默，安静的吃东西。

“Steve，你怎么了？”Bucky细心的注意到Steve的反常，关切的问。

“没什么，我就有点累了。”Steve回应了Bucky一个微笑，拍了拍他放在桌子上的手背。

“我吃完了，先去洗澡了。”还没等众人说什么，Steve就放下了餐具，微笑了一下便准备向浴室走去。

“我跟你一起洗。”James也要凑热闹，赶忙跟着站起来。

“James，今天我想自己洗，可以吗？”几乎不犹豫的，Steve便拒绝了James，眼神中有一丝慌乱，但很快便镇定了下来。

被Steve拒绝后的James几乎愣住了，趁着这个空档，Steve赶忙冲进浴室。

“嘿，你们听到了吗？他居然不想…跟我…一起洗…”James喃喃的说。

“那有什么，我也不想跟你一起洗澡。”Bucky白了James一眼，继续吃东西。

小别之后的夜晚自然要比往常甜蜜，Rogers已经抱着James进了房间准备来一发，Steve和Bucky也在沙发上吻得难舍难分。

Bucky刚洗过澡，身上有一股很清爽的沐浴露味儿，这味道让Steve痴迷，他几乎要把Bucky整个人都压进沙发垫里，细细亲吻他思念已久的嘴唇。

正当房间里传出James吵闹的呻吟声时，Steve却从Bucky身上爬了起来，他脸颊有点红，似乎还沉浸在情欲之中。

“Bucky我今天…还有事情要处理…所以不能…你早点睡吧…”Steve说话时干脆不敢看Bucky的眼睛，话音一落就一溜烟的钻进了书房里。

Bucky还保持被Steve压倒的姿势躺在沙发上，完全没有反应过来。

房间里依旧能听到James不着边际的胡言乱语和叫床声，提醒Bucky不是在做梦。

这种感觉真是糟糕透了，可恶的是Bucky已经硬了，自己居然就这么被爱人丢在了冷冰冰的沙发上。

Bucky兴致缺缺的推开卧室门走进去，James此时正被Rogers压在床上操到床板乱晃。

呸！这个不要脸的小婊砸！

Bucky一头栽倒在床边，像具尸体一样，无视旁边两个打得火热的家伙，他还硬的难受呢。

“你…你干嘛…黑着一张脸…破坏…气氛…”James被Rogers激烈的动作搞到说话都断断续续的，却没法忽视房间里突然多出来的低气压。

“Steve说他有事，今晚不睡了。”Bucky抬起头，下巴枕在枕头上，可怜兮兮的说。

Rogers的动作突然像被按了暂停键一样停下来，他惊讶的看着Bucky说：“我之前就觉得他有点奇怪，现在可以确定他真的很反常了。”

“他到底怎么了？”Bucky企图在Rogers这儿得到答案。

“应该没什么事，不过任务报告确实是明天就要交的。”Rogers若有所思的说。

此时，Rogers的下体还埋在James的身体里，这让James不满的用膝盖顶了顶他的腰，声音沙哑的说：“别停啊你…”

同时，Bucky也一脸可怜的看着Rogers，露出让人根本无法忽视的充满情欲的身体。

James白了他一眼

呸，这个不要脸的小婊砸！

只有Rogers心里乐开了花——Steve，你就好好忙工作吧。o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

书房里的Steve一脸苦逼的坐在凳子上扯头发，并非他不够思念Bucky和James，只是他实在有个难以启齿的苦衷。

原来在军舰上，那个自爆的歹徒虽然被他踢下甲板，但炸弹爆炸时击碎了栏杆，他当时刚好用盾护住了那名特工，炸碎的金属碎片打中了他的大腿内侧。

虽然他们的制服是特制的材料，防弹防爆防高温，但为了行动方便，大腿里侧的布料很薄，没有那么强的保护作用。

碎片带着巨大的冲击力贯穿了Steve大腿内侧的皮肉，这个地方实在太羞耻了，Steve能清楚地感受到那个创伤距离自己的老二只有几毫米。

他后来找了个地方，自己把碎片挖了出来。好在他有惊人的恢复能力，第二天伤口便愈合了。

但不知道是不是伤了神经，伤口的部分一直很疼，走路或坐下的时候，伤口连着骨头都酸痛得厉害，这让他的老二几乎要没有知觉。

Steve是个挺要面子的人，所以这件事他连另一个自己也没有告诉。他想这只是受伤的后遗症，也许过几天就会好了。

只是一想到Bucky失望的眼神，Steve就很不好受。

这房子的隔音不太好，隔壁的欢声笑语搞得Steve心烦意乱，可他稍有什么想法伤口就传来一阵闷痛，让他清醒了不少。

Steve忿忿不平的打开电脑，他决定要给武器部写一封建议书，提升战斗服的全方位保护作用！

上篇 完

 

中篇

最近Steve实在是反常的厉害，他已经连续几天没有和Bucky或James亲热了，甚至连James没节操的跳进他的怀里他都能不为所动。

一开始，他都是找借口说有工作要忙，后来干脆连家都不回了。

Rogers以为他背着大家接了什么秘密任务，后来发现他夜不归宿居然只是老老实实的在公司办公室呆一宿。

在Bucky和James的极度担忧中，Rogers决定好好和这个二十一世纪的自己谈一谈。

“今天也不打算回家吗？”Steve刚从档案室出来就被Rogers挡在了门口。

“Nick让我把之前的任务档案整理一下…”

“这种事还需要captain亲自动手？”Rogers简洁明了的反问。

“……”

“而且今天Nick根本没找过你吧？”

“Steve…”

“我不希望你瞒着我什么事，我们是一体的，所以你的事我可以帮你分担。”Rogers认真的说，从Steve的眼神里他知道对方一定有什么难言之隐。

 

Steve也不明白为什么受个小伤的威力能这么大，现在那个伤口已经完全愈合了，在皮肤上根本找不到踪迹。

他也曾私底下用仪器扫描过，从皮肉到骨头都没有留下任何后遗症，但大腿根处的神经总是闷痛的厉害，只要动作过大或注意力放在那上面痛感就会很强烈。

Steve知道James和Bucky都很担心他，每次推开他们时看到他们失望的眼神他也很不好受。

犹豫了一会儿，Steve终于决定把真相告诉Rogers，毕竟能想到的办法他都想过了，多一个人总能帮他出出主意。

Steve吞吞吐吐的把自己受伤的事情告诉了Rogers，以及自己现在的后遗症和为什么躲着Bucky和James的原因。

知道真相后，Rogers并没有发表意见，他抿着嘴唇，脸憋得通红。

“所以你是…萎了吗？”Rogers终于笑出声来。

“我只是…受伤了而已！”Steve涨红了脸低声咆哮道，他后悔告诉Rogers，这个世界已经现实到连自己都不能相信了吗？

“抱歉…你，检查过了吗？”Rogers尽量让自己看起来一本正经些，但眼角憋出的泪水出卖了他。

“我检查过了，没有任何外伤。”Steve用凌厉的眼神警告Rogers这是一件很严肃的事情。

“噢…也许是心理作用呢？”Rogers说话的声音都颤抖了。

“你的意思是…我要去看心理医生吗？”

“我是觉得你可以先告诉Bucky和James，毕竟他们真的很担心你。”

Steve思考了一下，觉得Rogers说的也有道理，自己是因为受了伤才不能和他们亲热，如果一直瞒着又怕他们多想，上次拒绝James时对方已经要掉眼泪了。

在回家的路上，Rogers因为憋笑肩膀抖动的厉害，Steve则一脸苦大仇深的忍着怒气。

“所以你是…萎了？”在听到Steve受伤和最近反常的原因后，James愣了半天才憋出这么一句话。

“我只是…受伤而已…”Steve明显已经底气不足了，他也不知道自己什么时候才能彻底康复。

“你去看医生了吗？”Bucky焦急的问，他更担心的是Steve的身体。

“我自己检查过，已经完全康复了，但…”

“还是去看看比较好，万一有什么后遗症怎么办，我去给Natasha打电话。”说完，Bucky赶忙站起来去摸手机。

“为什么要给她打电话！”Steve哀嚎。

“我唯一能信得过的就是她了。”Bucky说着，电话已经播了出去。

 

第二天，整个神盾局的人都用五光十色的眼神看着Steve，Rogers恨不得在身上订个牌子写上“受伤的不是我”。

 

医生非常有职业素养的接待了这位美国队长一号，经过细致的检查后可以确定，Steve的身上没留下什么后遗症。

“医生，所以我现在的问题是？”Steve正襟危坐在椅子上，无比担忧的问。

“Steve先生，我可以确定你没有任何外伤，至于你说的情况，应该是心理作用。”

“心理作用？可我确实能感觉到疼痛。”

“是的，Steve先生，因为您受伤的地方非常敏感，所以您总是担心会影响到什么，久而久之就会造成您现在的心理负担。”

“我并没有给自己什么心理负担。”

“确实是这样，但很多心理暗示是患者自己都感受不到的。”

“那我该怎么做？”Steve觉得自己头都大了。

“可以做你最喜欢的事转移一下注意力，我也会帮您开一些舒缓神经的药物的。”

…………

这回Steve不敢有所隐瞒，看过医生后就老老实实的把结果告诉了James和Bucky。

“心理作用是什么意思？”James不解的问。

“就是本身没什么事都是他乱想的，大概是对自己不太自信。”Rogers故意挖苦Steve，一副看好戏的表情。

Steve很纳闷自己什么时候多了落井下石这么个阴暗的本质。

“医生怎么说？”Bucky依旧无比担心Steve，现在他是四个人当中唯一能正常思考的。

“只说让我做一些可以转移注意力的事，然后按时服药，也没有别的办法…”Steve吞吞吐吐的说。

“噢…我有办法！”James头上突然亮起了一个小灯泡，紧接着旁边的Bucky感觉后脊梁一阵寒风吹过。

无论James想到什么办法，这个办法的捆绑解决方案永远是Bucky。

“你确定这样能行吗？”昏暗的房间里，Steve坐在沙发上，紧张的满头是汗。

现在是半夜十一点钟，这个时候夜色最深，也最有情调。

James和Bucky刚刚洗过澡，头发还有点潮湿，他们都赤裸着身体，一个跪在Steve双腿之间，一个躺在Rogers的身下，等待被爱抚。

“医生不是让你转移注意力吗？你现在需要一点外界的刺激。”James说着，对Steve眨了眨眼，故意伸出舌头舔了舔他疲软的性器。

房间里的光线调的很暧昧，空气里似乎都能闻到James和Bucky特有的味道混合着沐浴露的香味。

如果是平常，面对如此旖旎的景色，两位队长恐怕早就准备大干一场了。但现在，一个是有心无力，一个是尴尬至极。

Rogers不是没当着Steve的面操过Bucky，但被对方像看戏似的搞还是头一回，面对身下的温香软玉，Rogers几乎把持不住，但背后那道杀人似的目光总让他脊背一凉。

呸，我的James还不是在给你舔老二！——面对Steve的怒视，Rogers忿忿不平的想

虽然生活在一起很久了，二人偶尔还是会对彼此充满敌意，永远不能像Bucky和James那样和平共处，这大概是做1号的本能？

Bucky可不管Rogers此时翻天覆地的心理活动，他拉着对方让他覆在自己身上，深深和他亲吻着，搅动的唇舌发出啧啧的水声。

而James也在耐心的帮Steve口交着，不得不说，即使没有硬起来，Steve的尺寸也是惊人的。James尽量把整个阴茎往嘴里吞，不断吞吐着顶部直戳到自己的喉咙。他一边做着这样的动作，一边抬眼观察Steve的表情。

“James…”Steve抚摸着他的头发和脖颈，掌心里传来专属于James的身体的滑腻触感。

这双重快感让Steve很快硬了起来。

感受到嘴里的硬挺，James有些兴奋，他继续卖力的舔弄，眼神里满是对Steve邀功的神色——你看，我就说有用吧！

“嗯……”Bucky突然闷哼一声，引得Steve不禁向床上看去。

原来足够的前戏后，Rogers迫不及待的进入了Bucky的身体，虽然经历过很多次结合，Bucky还是被这突然的闯入激的惊叫出声。

本来正沉浸在James温热的口腔里的Steve此时突然感到腿骨深处一阵刺痛，让他刚清醒的老二又软了下去。

“怎么了？”James吐出口中的阴茎，担心又委屈的问。

“抱歉，James，我可能还是有一点…紧张。”Steve满脸歉意，感觉自己辜负了James的期待。

“没关系，我们慢慢来嘛…”James说着，一脸再接再厉的神情。他单手撸动着Steve半软的老二，用龟头蹭自己的胸口，顺势贴近Steve的双腿之间，亲吻他坚硬的腹肌。

虽然Steve的心理还没有完全康复，但他的生理感受还是很敏感的。James的乳头一下一下擦着他的阴茎头部，让他舒爽的连喘息都变得沉重。

此时床上正在上演大尺度的真人成人影片，Rogers几乎要把Bucky干到身体对折，床铺都跟着他们的动作摇晃着，发出吱呀的响声。

Bucky苦闷的呻吟着，他和James一样享受和队长们的性爱，但他始终没办法像James那么吵闹。曾经集中营的生活让他学会隐忍，虽然现在他已经能在爱人面前尽量放纵自己的感情了。

Steve一边享受着James口手并用的服务，一边看着Bucky被另一个自己操到浑身发软，汁水四溢，几乎失神的表情让他把持不住。

这和自己跟Bucky做爱时的感觉不同，用旁观者的身份这个认知让Steve的心里充满了刺激和羞耻感。

其实Rogers心里也有同样的感觉，他在和Bucky做爱，而另一个自己就在旁边看着，这样的场景让Rogers硬到不行，强烈的占有欲让他故意把Bucky操到浑身颤抖。

“这样不行…”James一脸不满的瞪着Steve，对方这才从自己的臆想中清醒过来，赶忙看着James。

“还是没感觉吗？”James担忧的问。

Steve的阴茎已经被他舔的湿漉漉的，但依然是半软的状态。

并不是Steve没感觉，只是他太过于紧张，受过伤的神经也跟着疼得厉害。

他歉意的擦了擦James嘴角不经意间流出的口水，吻了吻，说：“对不起James，我还是觉得伤口很疼……”

现在的气氛这么激烈，James已经硬了，他的后穴空虚的厉害，恨不得让Steve现在就进入他的身体。加上床上的Bucky爽的不行，现在James已经有点不耐烦了。

“肯定是因为Bucky！”James扭过头，拿Bucky撒气：“你叫的一点也不好听，我要是Steve我也不硬！”

Rogers的稍微放慢了动作，才让Bucky从恍惚中找回一点神智，对方硕大的阴茎还埋在他的后穴里一下一下戳弄着，他喘息着反驳道：“说我…不行…你来啊…”

James正求之不得呢，他一脸兴奋的爬到床边，和Bucky换了个位置。

Rogers还没有射，他的阴茎从Bucky湿热的后穴里滑了出来，紧接着James就在他的身底下躺好了，一脸期待的看着他。

Rogers对这个吵闹的爱人真是一点抵抗力都没有，苦笑了一下，低头吻了吻James的嘴唇。爱抚他的同时顺手摸了一把他的下体，果然已经汁水泛滥了。

另一边，Bucky慢慢蹭到Steve的双腿之间，用他惯用的无辜眼神盯着Steve看，低头亲吻他的阴茎，像个乖巧的宠物。

Bucky的身体由于刚才的激情体温有些发烫，口腔里的温度也比James更烫人，这对Steve的刺激更加强烈。

“嗯…嗯…好舒服…嗯…”床上的James大声呻吟起来，抱着Rogers扭动个不停。

Rogers满脸黑线：“我还没进去呢你叫什么。”

“我…我练习一下嘛…”James脸颊通红，眼珠调皮的转了转。

Rogers无奈的摇了摇头，狠狠在James的嘴唇上嘬了两口，抬起他的一条腿猛的插进他湿润的后穴。

这下James像启动了按钮一样叫个不停，带着哭腔一般不断地哼喘，也不知道是不是故意的。

不过James引以为傲的叫床声并没有多大作用。

Steve似乎是太紧张了，稍微激动一下腿骨的神经就疼得厉害，每次都把他从情欲的深处拉回来，基本硬不过59秒……

………

天亮的时候，Rogers心满意足的睡死过去，James也倒在他怀里不省人事。

只有Steve一夜没睡，他靠着床头坐着，Bucky正枕着他的大腿睡得很熟,看着爱人的睡颜，Steve欲哭无泪。

如果自己一直这样，岂不是便宜了旁边这个小子……

中篇 完

下篇

这些天Steve一直在阴影中度过，身边笼罩的黑云几乎要席卷整个神盾局。

Rogers还算有点良心，最近没有和Bucky们翻云覆雨，虽然James偶尔会表现的有点欲求不满，但Steve的身体重要，他也只好安分下来。

内心压抑的美国队长一号只好把烦恼发泄在工作上，最近的任务他都出了奇的拼命，和Rogers共同出行的结果就是每次Rogers还没投入到战斗中，Steve就已经解决目标了。

而作为队长们的首席后援会神盾局总部自然是不能坐视不理的，一周后，队长们的小公寓收到了寄件方为神盾医疗部的秘密包裹。

包裹是隔壁的特工小姐送来，此时已经是晚上九点多了，Rogers在摆弄他的通讯器，Steve在看书，只有James表现出对箱子的无限好奇。

“这是什么呀？”刚洗过澡的James围着茶几上的大盒子转来转去，他很想打开看看。

“这是给Steve，你可别乱动。”Bucky躺在沙发上看电视，一边提醒James，他知道这家伙好奇心很重，不过现在他和James都不属于神盾局内部，还是不要乱碰那边送来的东西比较好。

“Cap，我能打开吗？”James像个宠物一样跑到Steve面前，撒娇一般央求Steve，如果此时他有根尾巴的话，恐怕就要摇起来了。

“当然可以了，我的东西就是你的，你可以随便使用。”Steve笑了笑，一脸的宠溺，最近他都没有满足James，所以只要对方能开心就好。

James兴奋的跑到客厅，像拆礼物一样打开那个包裹。

Bucky也探过头来，虽然他表面看起来总是很冷静，但他毕竟和James的本质是一样的，都是好奇心十足的好奇宝宝。

James干脆利落的打开箱子，里面放着两个粉色的袋子，还有一封手写的信。

来到现代社会以后，James见惯了神盾局弄来的各种高科技玩意，这么一回归原始色彩，他反倒有些不习惯。

“Cap，这里有你的信。”James拿起信件，对着Steve抖了抖。

Steve走过来，眼神有些疑惑，难道是什么秘密任务不成？

打开折叠的信纸，Steve皱着眉看着信上的内容。

这时候多动症儿童James已经扯开了一个粉色的袋子，里面的东西看起来像黑色的蕾丝布料，他伸手一拉，就把里面的东西拽了出来。

而看着信上的内容变了脸色的Steve，已经来不及阻止James的行为了。

“哎？哈哈，这是什么？”James大笑起来，他手里拿着一件黑色的女式蕾丝内衣，看起来尺寸不小，不像是一般女人穿的。

“......”Steve捂着脸，坐在了沙发上，握着信纸的手垂了下来，他觉得有些无语，又有些丢人。

Rogers也凑过来，从Steve手里抢过信纸，读出了上面的内容。

“至 Steve·Rogers队长：

鉴于队长身体近期欠佳，医疗小组抓紧时间研究出了可以对症的治疗方法，现医疗器械已经送到，望队长务必及时使用。

神盾局 敬上

”  
如此严谨的措辞，想都不用想就知道是Coulson写的。

箱子里有两个粉色袋子，分别装着两套女式蕾丝内衣，分别写着James和Bucky的名字。

“这是给我们穿的吗？”James兴奋的不行，一股脑的把袋子里的东西倒在沙发上。

“这套是Bucky，这套是我的。”James认真的分着，好像一点都不羞涩。

他当年就在军营里穿着跳舞女郎的裙子在Steve的军床上讨他欢心，哪里还在乎这个？

不过没有这段记忆的Bucky多少会有点不好意思，他脸颊微红，眼睛在衣服上来回的转悠。

“Bucky，James...我...”Steve不知道怎么开口，他真的没想到总部会送来这个玩意儿，虽然他的确有点期待，可旁边还有Rogers不是吗...

“你们等着，我们现在就去换！”James一脸happy，抱着一堆衣服就拉着Bucky去换，他最喜欢玩角色扮演了，至于Bucky，他肯定也喜欢。

Rogers拍了拍Steve的肩膀，示意他放松：“嘿，真没想到这么多年了神盾局的管理还是这么人性化。”

“你笑什么？”Steve黑着脸看着Rogers，那家伙就不能别笑的这么明显吗？要不是托自己的福，他哪有这么好的福利。

“我高兴不行吗？”Rogers白了他一眼，有些急不可耐的脱去了T恤，他好几天没和任何一个Bucky做爱了，要不是为了照顾伤员的情绪，他可不想过禁欲的生活。

卧室里传来Bucky们的嬉笑声，大概过了十五分钟，门被打开了一条缝，露出了James一半的小脸。

“你们进来呀。”James笑嘻嘻的说。

“你去不去？不去我去了。”Rogers还假装谦让了一下，其实他的脚步已经往卧室走过去了。

这种事Steve当然不能便宜了这小子，他也赶忙跟了上来。

卧室里只开了盏昏黄的小灯，地上扔的都是Bucky们的衣服，两位队长一进了卧室，就被里面的淫靡景象惊得掉了下巴。

此时Bucky正躺在床上，平静的脸上难掩的害羞，而James正坐在床边上，眨着眼看着两位队长。

那两套内衣像专门定做的他们的尺寸，半透明的胸衣勉强围住他们的胸脯，乳头藏在蕾丝里若隐若现，黑色的丁字裤只有前端的一小块布料挡住阴茎，整个臀部都露在外面，这样的三点式几乎等于没穿，又把所有的诱惑点无限放大。

“和跳舞女郎的衣服比，你更喜欢哪个？Cap？”James坏心眼的跳到Steve的怀里，他太喜欢干这事了，诱惑Steve简直是他人生最大的乐趣。

而Rogers早就急不可耐的扑到了床上的Bucky身上，既然James想先跟Steve玩，就随他去了，反正最后两个小家伙也都是他的。

没了过去记忆的Bucky一头黑线，他刚才被James强行套上这身衣服，真的不敢相信过去的自己能这么从容的穿上这身衣服...如果这还能被称作为衣服的话。

可看着Rogers正满脸情欲的看着自己，禁欲好几天的他也害羞的硬了起来，他想做爱，和任何一个Steve都好，这身羞耻的女性内衣让他变得更加敏感。

而另一边，James正揉着Steve的阴茎，被对方按在墙上，吻个昏天暗地。

Steve现在一肚子欲火加怒火，他生气自己为什么会受伤，生气这么丢人的事闹得人尽皆知，生气他的Bucky们这么可爱他却只能看不能吃，生气这些好事都便宜了另外一个自己。

“你...你硬了...”被强取豪夺的James好容易挣脱出来，他高兴极了，手里握着的大家伙变得硬挺无比，他吞了吞口水，拉开了Steve运动裤，久违的坚硬肉棍就这样跳了出来，烫的James手心发痒。

“你想现在就干我，还是想我先帮你舔？”James吞了吞口水，撸动着思念已久的大家伙，眼神中满是渴望。

Steve现在只想把这小家伙按在地上惩罚似的狠操一顿，也不知道是不是Bucky们在家闲的太久，他只觉得这两个小情人现在越来越会撩拨自己。

“Cap...要帮忙吗？”床上的Bucky终于腾出空来关心这边的情况，年轻的小队长有些着急，他刚把Bucky的嘴吻得又红又肿，此时正专心舔着他藏在蕾丝胸罩里的乳头，这才让Bucky腾出嘴来关心Steve，虽然他现在已经喘息着无法完整的说出一句话了。

出于人道主义的关心，Rogers并没有那么快的干Bucky，毕竟现在两个小情人是“医疗产品”，总要先给“病人”使用一下，他把软成一滩泥的Bucky抱起来，把手伸进他的内衣里，有些下作的揉弄了几下，Bucky红着脸，压抑着呻吟出声。

Rogers看着Steve，用眼神询问他想先操哪个，毕竟病人有优先权。

而James也正握着Steve的阴茎，满脸的渴望。

Steve只觉得自己的顾虑，担忧在此刻全都统统抛到了脑后，面对如此美味的小情人们，他是怎么病了那么多天的？

Steve抱着James，把他放在了他们的大床上，和Bucky并排躺在一起。

两个只穿着蕾丝内衣的宝贝，一个火热，一个甜美，这就足以让两位队长激情澎湃了。

“嘿，你听着，不管一会儿我想先和谁亲热，你都要让给我。”Steve笑了一下，点了点Rogers的胸口，假装威胁。

Rogers耸耸肩，一副您憋得久了您先请的表情。

Steve上了床，先爬到了James的身上，James好兴奋，顺势抱着Steve的脖子，乖乖张开腿。

Steve没有脱掉James的内裤，只是拨开内裤线露出湿漉漉的臀缝，伸手上去摸了一把。

“怎么这么湿？”

“嗯...想你想的呗...”James脸颊绯红，不知羞耻的说，这反倒让旁边的Bucky有些不好意思。

而Rogers没有急于去干Bucky，而是把他抱进怀里亲昵了一会儿，他很喜欢Bucky害羞的样子。

Bucky的胸脯要比James的肉实一些，胸罩勒着胸脯挤出一个诱惑的形状，Rogers压着Bucky，坏心眼的搓他的胸口，凑过去和他接吻。

这身衣服本来就够让Bucky害羞的了，加上Rogers近乎猥亵的动作，几乎让他一瞬间就湿透了。

Rogers学着Steve的样子，掀开Bucky的内裤线，一股淫水便从臀缝里流出来。

Rogers脱掉睡裤，把硬挺的阴茎顶在Bucky湿润软嫩的后穴口，慢慢插进去，然后慢悠悠的抽插起来，享受一般听着Bucky满足的喘息。

然后看戏似的，看Steve发了狠一般操着James。

James几乎要被他弄坏了，双腿大开被Steve操的乱晃，他的内衣已经掀了上去，两个圆润的胸脯上下晃动着，又可怜又放荡。

James哭叫不止，Steve几乎要了他的命，他知道Steve厉害，可发起狠来还是让他受不了。

“疼...你慢一点啊...”James受不住，开始哀求。

“这不是你要的吗？嗯？”Steve从牙缝里挤出一句，他压抑的太久，加上James总是撩拨他的样子，让他带着一点惩罚的心态故意狠操身下的小家伙。

“唔...好...好几天没做了...轻点嘛...”James开始装可怜，他觉得自己的后穴快要被Steve的大家伙干穿了，饱胀的感觉一下一下往他的肠壁深处捅，每一下都让他有失禁的错觉。

“喂，你可别把James弄伤了...”看着James真的被Steve干哭了，Rogers有点于心不忍，出声制止。

“我可比你要温柔多了。”Steve白了Rogers一眼，他知道James想要什么，即使粗暴也会恰到好处，哪里轮得到这个年轻好几倍的自己来提醒。

插了半天，James终于受不住哭叫的射了出来，崩溃一般的快感让他泪流满面，以至于Steve拔出来的时候，他的双腿和臀缝还如痉挛般抽搐着。

Bucky正被Rogers漫不经心的性爱操的心直痒痒，加上James刚才叫的那么凶，此时他已经有些欲求不满了，但又不好意思让Rogers快点，只好双眼通红 ，可怜兮兮的小声呻吟着。

刚操翻了James，Steve停下来喘了口气，他还硬着，这几天压抑的欲火让他没那么快发泄完。

挑着眉看着Rogers，小队长识趣的把Bucky让给他，拔出来之前他还故意挑衅一般狠狠吻了Bucky的嘴唇。

浑身被欲望包裹的Bucky可怜兮兮的被Steve拖到身下，由于他的后穴已经被Rogers干的有些松软，Steve不用太费心思就可以操进去。

硬挺的肉棍刚插进去，Bucky满足的都要哭出来。

如果James是纤细火热的，那Bucky就是肉感而甜美，Steve只觉得自己刚喝过烈酒，又来品尝甜腻的甜品。

身体的满足和精神的愉悦让他大力操干起身下的Bucky，被穿透的快感让Bucky可怜的哭泣着。

Bucky就是这样，每次被操狠了，也只会哭的一塌糊涂，哪像James，会哭叫个不停。

同样是自己的爱人，却完全是不同的反应，Steve简直不知道该更爱哪一个。

这时候的James，正全身颤抖的躲在Rogers的怀里，可怜巴巴的求小队长的温柔关怀。明明刚才爽的不行，还要得便宜卖乖的要Rogers爱抚他，这事儿也就James能厚着脸皮做出来。

“唔...亲爱的，我下面疼死了，要不我给你舔舔吧...”James可怜兮兮的说，手却不老实的摸着Rogers的阴茎。

“我看你就是想舔。”Rogers有些无语的看着James一脸期待的表情，虽然他也很想发泄，但今天Steve是牟足劲儿想把这几天赔的本赚回来，他今晚也只好温情一些了。

James老老实实的趴在Rogers的双腿之间，撅着被撞的通红的小屁股，乖乖把他的阴茎含在嘴里，耐心的吞吐起来。

正当他把Rogers的巨大肉棒勉强含在嘴里的时候，在一旁正抱着Bucky操的爽的Steve突然拍了下他的屁股，说：“你一会儿也给我舔舔？”

James吓得一哆嗦，大肉棍差点没戳进他的嗓子眼，可怜的样子真是让人又爱又疼。

Steve笑起来，吻了吻身下满脸泪痕的Bucky，对方的后穴开始规律的收缩，哭泣的也要喘不上气。

Steve知道他要高潮了，开始放慢速度加大力气。

他现在感觉很好，也许之前和Rogers考虑的给Bucky们穿女兵制服的想法可以提前实施一下。

后半夜的时候，两只Bucky已经累得昏睡过去，因为到后来Rogers也不甘心的加入了战局。虽然每个Bucky都有被两个队长轮着干的经历，但队长们平时都会照顾Bucky们的身体，像今天这么发了狠的还是第一次。

Steve觉得自己已经完全好了，他抱着睡得迷迷糊糊的的Bucky，试着动了动自己的右腿，大腿根也没有奇怪的感觉了。

“好了？”Rogers侧过头，看着Steve，低声问。

James还睡在他的身上，以至于他不敢太大声，即便这样，James还不开心的皱了皱眉，往他的怀里拱了拱。

“我早说过我没事。”Steve白了Rogers一眼，有些惬意的说，他对自己今晚的成果心满意足。

“哦，估计James和Bucky醒了之后会很高兴吧...”不知怎的，Rogers的声音有点失望。

“那你说，我要不要告诉他们，我觉得没有彻底痊愈，需要巩固一下？”Steve平静的提议。

黑暗中，Rogers的眼神一亮。

不知是不是和James在一起太久了，学坏这种事，也是会传染的...╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

下篇 完

 

第十三章

【人生还长，所以离别炮真的不要随便乱打】

一转眼四个人已经在一起没羞没臊的生活了三个月，Steve也慢慢接受了另外一个自己，两人不再那么针锋相对，除了工作外私底下还会交流一些感兴趣的东西。

如果Bucky和James之间的相处像兄弟，那么他们更像是朋友，有相同的理想，相同的习惯，相同的爱人，即使偶尔会因为吃醋而产生的小矛盾也会慢慢化解。

可幸福的日子总会伴随一点小波折，在某天早晨，Steve收到了总部发给他的消息，告诉他时光门已经修好了，将James和Rogers送回原时间线的计划也必须要重新实施。

看着正抱在一起睡得不省人事的二人，Steve默默叹了口气。

分别的一天总是会来临，可这次也好，至少有自己陪着James。

“又要送我回去了吗...”得知消息的James有些无精打采，往日总是神采奕奕的眼神变得黯淡无光。

Steve很难受，他犹豫了一整天才在晚饭之后把这件事告诉James，他并不想送他回去，可之前Tony的警告还在他的耳边，短暂的失去James总比他永远消失要好不是吗。

可这次James的反应远比之前要消极许多，他似乎非常不愿意回去，一脸的纠结和委屈。

一直在一旁沉默的Rogers终于开了口：“Cap，我知道我和James的出现都不符合时间的历程，可只要我们回去，一切都能恢复正轨了吗？”

“其实到目前为止还没有发现你们的出现影响到了什么，可Tony他们深思熟虑过，还是觉得让你们回去比较安全。”Steve实话实说，纵使他再不舍得，也要从大局出发。

“都已经半年了不是没事么...真要有什么影响的话早就发生了啊...”James闷闷不乐的说。

这时候的James像个闹脾气的小孩子，仿佛当初那个愿意抛弃一切和Steve出生入死的都不是他，他不想考虑什么大局，他只想留在Steve和另一个自己身边。

他坐在沙发上，侧着身子靠着Steve，可怜巴巴的看着他，好像只要他撒撒娇，Steve就会像从前的每一次那样纵容他。

可James真的会这么做吗？他当然知道Tony他们在担心什么，他只是在抓紧最后一点时间，和Steve最后任性一次而已。

“你会想我的，对吗？”沉默了许久，James闷闷的开口，Steve什么都没有说，只是紧紧抱住了他。

而一旁的Bucky也只是默默的看着Rogers，他似乎有很多话想说，又不知道该怎么开口。

“Steve...”抱了一会儿，James从Steve的怀里挣扎出来，他揉了揉眼睛，好像刚才偷偷掉了眼泪。

“Steve，要不咱们再做一次吧，我想要激烈点的那种，给我留点好的回忆，等他们拿我做实验的时候，我就想想今天的事儿，我还能好受点。”James扯着Steve的衣袖，可怜巴巴的说，顺便还扫了眼旁边的Bucky，似乎想拉着对方同意自己的提议。

Bucky本来就有点死脑筋，听James这么一说，觉得很有道理，他往年轻的小队长身边凑了凑，单纯的看着他，似乎在询问对方需不需要自己。

Rogers当然也舍不得Bucky，一想到James回到过去后就要经历的一切，他就更心疼眼前的人。

可这里最难过的还是Steve，他并不痛恨过去自己的无能为力，而是无奈现在的自己明知道一切却依然无法帮助心爱的人。

他握着James的手，眉头紧皱，最终还是叹了口气，无奈的说：“抱歉，James，我今天可能没有这个心情了，你好好在我身边，让我再看看你。”

“James，你过来。”Rogers站起来，拉着闷闷不乐的James坐在自己的怀里，让他看着眼前的Steve和Bucky，温柔的说：“Buck，你看看他们。”

自从四个人生活在一起，为了方便区分，Rogers已经很久没叫James的小名了，但这回，他用了最亲昵的称呼，认真的说：“Buck，我们可能确实经历了很多，我也知道再回去又要承受很久的思念之苦，但你看看眼前的我们，就知道我们承受的一切都是值得的，不是吗？”

“可是你要我怎么放心回去，Bucky连微波炉都不会用...”James低声嘟囔着，弄得Bucky很不好意思，他上次热了杯牛奶，硬生生的烤成了焦糖奶酪，也为此报废掉了家里的第三台微波炉。

“James，我会学会怎么用微波炉的，也会努力想起你告诉给我的那些回忆。”Bucky说着，握了握James的手。

要说James最舍不得的，还是这个自己，两个人相处的这半年，已经变得比亲兄弟还要亲密。James心里默默盘算着，这回要是回到火车上，他绝对不去拉Steve的手，如果他不掉下去，恐怕现在就没有Bucky什么事了。

似乎看出来James在想什么，Rogers安慰道：“Buck，你也别难过，这次我会试着努力握住你的手的。”

“可是我们两个又不能回到一个地方啊...你是被Tony从酒馆里拉回来的，要是想握住我的手，我们还需要火车上那个Steve。”James看似一本正经的分析。

这让两位队长一阵恶寒，还要来一个Steve？就算Bucky们受得了，他们也绝对受不了。

“我一想到掉下去要摔个半残就觉得好痛苦，Steve，你不能想个让我快乐一点的方式吗...比如一边跟我做爱一边让我穿越，这样我在快乐中掉下去不是能减少很多痛苦吗...”Bucky继续纠结的提议。

“可是，如果被九头蛇找到的时候没穿裤子不是很丢人吗？”Bucky有点不同意，他从实际出发考虑到自己，时光门是实体穿越的，那样做穿过去的自己岂不是要光着屁股，Bucky觉得这样很没面子。

“那就现在，现在好了，Steve，我一想到明天开始要70年都不能跟你做爱了，我就好难受。”James可怜兮兮的看着Steve，又抓着Rogers的衣襟央求。

他好像在无理取闹，一定要爱人们满足他。

可队长们都明白，James在害怕。穿上军装的他是勇敢的Barnes中士，可背后的他依然是个平凡的普通人，他可以比任何人都不畏生死，可也一样会脆弱不堪。

四个人像有默契一样，卯着劲儿度过了属于他们的最后一晚。

Steve狠狠干了James一整夜，同样Rogers也没有让Bucky睡觉。

第二天，四个人顶着黑眼圈齐刷刷的出现在神盾局总部的秘密实验室里。

特别是James，他几乎要垮掉的样子，没精打采的表情拖着沉重不堪的脚步，他消极的态度并不仅仅是因为离别的痛苦，最主要的是，他的屁股和腰实在是太疼了。

昨晚到最后的时候Steve似乎是发了狂，把已经快要虚脱的James抱到阳台上干了一次，James赤裸的后腰顶着细细的栏杆，被Steve驾着双腿插了半个多小时，等Steve沉醉的发泄出来的时候，他觉得自己的下肢已经快没有知觉了。

别的他不记得了，只知道自己当时哭叫的震天响，也不知道会不会吓到大半夜路过他们公寓楼下的路人...

至于Bucky也没比James的状态好到哪去，除了同样快断掉的腰，他只记得早上自己是在年轻的小队长的怀里醒过来的，而他们俩，正光溜溜的躺在厨房的桌子底下...

离别的话不必多说，四个人也心照不宣。

这次没有太多人陪在他们身边，只有需要操作仪器的Tony和Bruce，还有一边一言不发的Nick。

拆散相爱的人似乎很残忍，可更让人悲伤的是他们又不得不这样做。

Rogers拉着James的手站在时光门的光环下，等着Tony启动仪器，他们没有回头看身后未来的自己，因为他们知道，终有一天，他们终究会成为一体。

Tony启动了仪器，看着Steve轻声的说：“别难过。”

随着启动的声响过后，仪器发出巨大的轰鸣，就像上次那样，James和Rogers同时被蓝色的光点包围住。

Steve握住Bucky的手，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

过了很久，Steve的心情愈发沉重，他知道，只要他睁开眼睛，就再也看不到那个火热的James和年轻的自己。但他总要面对这个现实，鼓起勇气，他抬起了称重的眼皮。

这时候，Steve感觉有点冷，因为James和Rogers正手拉着手站在时光门下一脸呆滞的看着自己，同样沉默的还有Bucky，Bruce和Nick。

“又...又没成功吗...？”沉默许久的Nick终于开了口，黑着的脸仿佛比以往又深了几个色号。

“嗯，是的”Tony干脆利落的回答，毫无愧疚。

“那，我们是不是不用回去了？”James突然好兴奋，就差没跳到Rogers怀里振臂欢呼。

“不，修好了你们还要回去。”Tony头也不抬，一丝不苟的调试着机器。

“这次要多久？”Steve低声问，他想发脾气，昨天他可是生不如死了整整一晚。可不知为什么，此时的心底却有一丝庆幸。

“嗯，因为这次要传送两个人，我特意加大了光粒子的振动频率，所以损耗也非常大，保守估计要一年吧。”Tony继续平静的解释。

只有Bruce捂着额头无力的倚在机器上不想说话。

“那个...请问...”角落里响起了一个弱弱的声音，众人循声望去，却被眼前的人吓傻了眼。

“Steve！”James兴奋的几乎要跳起来，眼前的人，他可永远不会忘记！

时光门后的角落里，站着个金发的矮个子男人，他正护着身后衣衫不整的爱人。刚才两人正在亲热，一阵剧烈的晃动后再一睁开眼睛他们便出现在一个陌生的地方，周围的几个人正争论着什么，似乎没人注意到他们。

除了Bucky，其他三个人又怎么会忘记眼前这两个人，矮个子的男人，不就是那个参军前的Steve吗，而那个穿着下等兵制服的，是刚刚加入军队的Bucky，他衣衫不整，勉强拉扯住的衬衫也掩盖不住他脖子上的吻痕。

James记得，那是他要去战场的前一天，他偷偷从军营里溜出来，去见他日思夜想的男人，他们在酒馆后的稻草堆里干了个昏天暗地，那时候瘦弱的Steve依然能把他干的死去活来...

想到这，James不禁勾起了嘴角。

“嘿，你们谁能给我们解释一下，现在是什么情况？”小个子的Steve蹲下来，抱住躺在地上的爱人，一副谁都别想伤害他的样子。

“我想，我们可能要花点时间跟你解释一下了...Tony？”Steve率先站了出来，有些无奈的开口，他转头看着机器的研发者，要他给个解释。

 

“我早就说过了，机器还在实验当中，出现这样那样的情况也是难免的嘛...”Tony撇撇嘴，依然毫无愧疚。

“我早就说过实验中的机器还不能用！”Bruce终于崩溃了。

“可是你说过最差的后果最多是反向穿越嘛...所以我才...”Tony翻了个白眼。

“Tony！”X4

第十三章 完

 

第十四章

【番外1】【小日常一则】

 

Rogers正在睡觉，虽然现在才下午两点。

Steve Rogers一直没有白天睡觉的习惯，除非他非常的疲惫，或者前一天晚上没有休息。

没错，这位七十年前的小队长这几天晚上就没好好睡过觉，因为他和七十年后的自己接了一个秘密任务，直到今天中午才回家。

Steve还没有回来，总部还有一些事需要他安排。所以Rogers一个人先回来了。

年轻的小队长实在是太累了，没和Bucky们说几句话便躺在床上睡死过去。

Bucky已经习惯了队长们的偶尔离开，知道他需要休息，Bucky也一直安安静静的，没有和James打游戏或者聊天，只是找了本书，窝在书房的椅子上认真的读起来。

平时Steve会坐在这把椅子上写些东西，所以Bucky很喜欢坐在这上面的感觉，就像窝在Steve的怀抱里一样让他安心，所以即使这本书里满是他听不懂的现代词汇和描写，他也看的很入神。

不知过了多久，Bucky突然回过神，他好像终于注意到了什么——房间里是不是太安静了？

要是往常，James就算不吵吵闹闹，也一定闲不住的围着Bucky转悠，可现在，房间里似乎没了他的身影，安静的吓人。

难不成他睡着了？

Bucky奇怪的想着，满屋子转悠寻找James，客房没有，客厅没有，厨房没有，卫生间也没有，那会在哪里呢？

Bucky有些纳闷，脑子里却浮现出一个绝对符合James性格的想法。

他把卧室的门打开一条缝探进头去，里面的景象让他脸色一沉，果然……

Rogers正仰面躺在床上睡觉，他的头枕着自己的胳膊，眉头微皱，显然不太舒服。

废话，睡觉的时候身上压着一个大男人换谁都不会舒服吧？

James正趴在睡着的Rogers身上，像只小猫一样蹭来蹭去，时不时亲两下他的嘴唇。James似乎玩的不亦乐乎，开心的翘着脚晃来晃去。

他只穿了居家的T恤和短裤，此时T恤已经翻了上去，露出半截腰。

Rogers在梦中皱了皱眉，条件反射般抬起手放在了James的腰上，磨蹭了两下，侧过头闷哼一声，继续睡。

James以为他醒了，瞪着眼睛像小动物一般观察了半天，发现男人还睡着，他开心的趴在男人的胸口，脸颊贴着他的胸肌，喜滋滋的蹭了两下。

“咳……”Bucky终于忍不住出声提醒里面玩在兴头上的James。

听到Bucky的声音，James反而抬起头，兴奋的用眼神示意Bucky要不要一起来。

“出来，他在睡觉。”Bucky用口型低声说道，他知道Rogers很累，并不想打扰他。

James不开心的撅起鸭子嘴，他可是想死他的小队长了，只是亲昵一下都不行吗？

Bucky晃了晃自己的铁胳膊，提醒James别逼他进去把他揪出来。

James不情不愿的蹭出来，一脸的不高兴。

“嘿，我都说了，他在睡觉，你想干什么等他醒了不行吗？”Bucky关上卧室的门，低声责备道。

“我又没干嘛……”James不满的嘀咕道。

“你那样会吵醒他的，他已经好几天没休息好了。”此时的Bucky像个在训斥自己弟弟的大哥哥。

“他不是没醒嘛……”James小声儿的据理力争。

“没醒也不行，一会儿Steve就回来了，你给我安静一会儿。”

一听Steve要回来，James眼前一亮，随后Bucky又泼了一盆冷水：“Steve也好几天没休息了，一会儿你不许缠着他。”

“嗯……”可怜的James又萎靡不振了。

Bucky给James下命令，禁止他离开自己视线一米远。于是James只能没精打采的蹲在书房的角落，像只被训斥的小宠物。

Bucky支着下巴坐在椅子上继续看书，等着Steve回来。

“Bucky，你不觉得无聊吗？”James终于憋不住和Bucky说起话来。

“不。”

“那你不想Steve他们吗？”

“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”Bucky白了James一眼，没有上当。

“唔……”James嘟着嘴，发出小动物一般低落的哼唧声。

他好几天没看见队长们了，浑身每一寸肌肤都在想念他们的怀抱和味道，哪怕什么都不做，只让他在Rogers身边躺会儿就行。

“哎？James，你是不是性欲比较强啊？”Bucky突然没头没脑的来了一句。

“啊？什么？”

“你看，这上面写的，毛发重的人性欲比较强。”Bucky盘腿坐在椅子上，指着书页对James招了招手。

James立刻跑过来，和Bucky挤在一把椅子上，完全无视椅子因为承受不了两个男人的体重而发出吱呀的抗议声。

“你在看什么呀？”

“我也不知道，看起来是本小说，上次Nat给我的。”

“......”James没说话，他总觉得Nat给的东西都暗藏杀机，比如之前那瓶粉红色的按摩油...

“这个描述和你太像了，容易长胡子，胸毛，腿毛的男人都喜欢做爱。”Bucky指着书页逐字逐句的念道。

“不可能，如果这是我的话，你的性欲不应该比我差！因为你就是我！”James不满意的抗议道，他可不想被另一个自己说成是色情狂。

Bucky摸了摸下巴说：“我的确爱长胡子，可是我不长胸毛啊。”说完，Bucky还掀开衣领看了看自己光溜溜的胸脯。

James的毛发的确比较旺盛，每天早上他的脸上都会冒出一层青茬，胸口和小腿上也有一层浅淡细腻的绒毛，至于下面嘛...自从上次他和Bucky剃过一次毛后就把这个习惯延续了下来，所以他们的下体总是光溜溜的，并不是他们喜欢这种娘炮的行为，而是那天他们突发奇想的作死过一次后，新生长出来的阴毛会扎的下体刺痒的难受，无法忍受的二人只好养成定期剃毛的习惯...

再加上，队长们好像也十分喜欢的样子，James和Bucky也就无所谓了。

发现Bucky看了看书，又盯着自己看了好半天，James不高兴了，他点着桌面说：“你不要那么看着我，别忘了我就是你，你曾经也是我这样子的！”

Bucky露出了不太理解的神情，对于过去他只有片段的记忆，更多的是在集中营里的日子，海德拉让他忘记了所有的感觉和欲望，有的只是如同杀戮机器一般的冰冷回忆。

回到Steve身边后，他才慢慢回想起身为人类的感觉，那种温暖的，被疼爱的幸福感。

可是，他始终无法像James那样去肆意表达自己的欲望，看着另一个自己常常毫无顾忌的跟队长们撒娇，他心底还会有一点羡慕。

“James，你从来都没有禁欲过吗？”Bucky好奇的问。

James撅起嘴巴想了想，然后摸着下巴肯定的说：“只要在Steve身边就没有过，我15岁就被他开了苞，除了刚参军以后和他分开的那段日子，就再也没有过禁欲的生活了。”

Bucky有点羡慕的看着James。

“嘿，干嘛那么看着我，我的回忆就是你的回忆啊！”James赶忙说。

“可是我都不记得了...”Bucky不自觉的撅起嘴，这个表情和James一模一样，不管经历了什么事，两个人的小习惯却不曾变过。

“对了！”James突然兴奋的说：“你还记不记得Steve那家伙，你看他平时一本正经的，其实那家伙都是装的。”

“哎？怎么看出来的？”Bucky饶有兴趣的问，两个人一起滑到了桌子底下，像两个分享秘密的孩子。

“以前在军营里的时候，他每次想做了，都不会明确的告诉我，总说要给我画画，那时候我还纳闷，他怎么那么喜欢画画，后来我发现，他每次都要我脱衣服才画，然后画着画着就顺理成章的摸到我的军床上来！”James讲的得意洋洋，Bucky却忍不住勾起嘴角。

“这像是他能干出来的事，我刚回来的时候，他也总以我的胳膊不能沾水为由帮我洗澡，然后就...”Bucky不太好意思说了。

“对对对，他借口很多，以前还总要检查我有没有受伤什么的，你还记不记得前两天，我小腿磕在了沙发上，他却非要脱了裤子检查...”

“别这么说，他是真的很担心你。”Bucky想了想，认真的说。

“嗯哼~”James挑了挑眉，一副‘你有太多事情需要想起来了’的表情。

Bucky虽然在床上风情万种，私底下却很少主动，这让James稍微找回了点自信，他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，一副老成的语气说：“跟哥哥学着点，我来教你点好玩的。”

这时候，外面传来了开门的声音，紧接着Steve的声音也传了进来：“James，Bucky，我回来了，你们在哪？”

“看，实验对象回来了，你想挑屋里睡觉那个，还是刚进门的这个？”James眨眨眼，调皮的看着Bucky。

“啊？你要干嘛？”虽然不知道James要干嘛，Bucky却忍不住有些期待，可他并没有发现，James又得逞了。

第十四章 完

 

第十五章

【小番外2】【科技狂人Barnes】

前一段时间Tony送给Steve一架迷你飞行器，但因为队长们最近公事繁忙，Steve一直没时间拆开看，那个高端先进的电子产品便一直被尘封在盒子里，放在Steve书房的架子上。

于是多动症儿童James便盯上了那个盒子，终于在一天队长们都去上班以后，James对那个盒子下了毒手。

Bucky做了点薄煎饼，端到书房问James想不想吃，却发现那家伙正盘腿坐在地毯上，研究那个飞行器。

地上是敞开的盒子，一些配件和说明书。

“喂，你又乱翻他们的东西了。”Bucky凑过来，把盘子放在桌子上，和James一起坐在地毯上。

“Bucky，你一点都不好奇嘛？这么小的东西，却可以飞？”James拨了拨机翼上的螺旋桨，一脸的兴奋。

“这种东西我见多了，你见过可以缩小的人骑在蚂蚁上飞来飞去吗？”Bucky有点得意，仰起脸看着James，早早来到新世纪的他确实比James见识多了。

“那既然你这么厉害，给，把它启动了。”James不服气，把手里的飞行器推给Bucky。

“这有什么难的。”Bucky说着，接过那架仪器，研究似的看了看。

这架飞行器很精致，共有六个螺旋桨，机腹有四个按钮，不知哪个才是开关。

Bucky摆弄了半天，都没有启动这个小小的机器。

随着James的目光越来越不屑，Bucky拉下脸说：“我觉得是这个机器有问题才打不开，我需要把它拆开检查一下。”

看着Bucky要伸手拆开机盖，James才有些着急，他拉住Bucky的手，说：“你确定你能行吗？”

Bucky仰起头自豪的晃了晃自己的金属手臂说：“别忘了我以前是干什么的，我组装的手枪比你和Steve做爱的次数都多。”

James不服气的撅了噘嘴，眼看着Bucky把飞行器拆成一块一块。

一个小时后。

“Bucky，你确定你能组装好吗？”

James和Bucky大眼瞪小眼的坐在地板上，看着铺了一地的机器零件发傻。

“我在研究它们之间的关系，你懂什么。”Bucky说着，拿起一块方形的电路板，在James眼前晃了晃，说：“你知道这是什么吗？”

James端着下巴说：“一个方块。”

Bucky白了他一眼，开始动手组装飞行器。

又一个小时后。

Bucky自豪的举起完整的飞行器说：“怎么样？我说过这些对我来说都是小意思。”

“嗯......你确定这次它能飞起来吗？”James还是有些怀疑。

“当然。”Bucky说着，按了一下机腹上的按钮，飞行器的闪烁灯亮了。

Bucky一脸‘I told you’的表情拿起了遥控器。

就在这时，啪的一声金属爆炸的声音，让James和Bucky都愣在了原地。

紧接着，可怜的飞行器冒了一股青烟，闪烁灯也暗了下去。

“......喂，现在...是什么情况...”

“......”

Steve和Rogers像往常一样在六点半的时候回了家。

这一次Bucky们却异常的乖巧，James没有扑上来要抱抱，Bucky也没有问他们要先吃饭还是先洗澡。

他们走进客厅的时候，Bucky只是抬头说了一句‘晚餐在餐桌上’就抱着笔记本缩在沙发上玩电脑。

而James头都没抬，全神贯注的玩那个他通关了好几遍的电视游戏。

队长们有点奇怪，还是老老实实的吃了晚饭准备去洗澡。

洗过澡的Steve想去书房拿点资料，Bucky突然慌张的扑上来拦住他的去路，眼巴巴的问：“你...你要干嘛去...？”

“我去拿点东西，怎么了？”看着Bucky紧张的样子，Steve关心的问。

“啊...我，我头疼...”Bucky腿一软，跌进Steve的怀里，害的Steve往后退了几步。

“怎么了？感冒了？疼得厉害吗？”Steve有些着急，赶忙摸了摸Bucky的额头。

“不...但是...我想去躺会儿...”Bucky实在没有James会演，只好干脆趴在Steve的胸口装死。

无奈，Steve只好半楼半抱的把Bucky抱进卧室，反正不是什么重要的资料，明天再说吧。

看见Bucky搞定了一号危险目标，躲在沙发后的James才重重的松了口气。

就在这时，从浴室里出来的Rogers一边擦着头发一边看跪在沙发上喘气的James奇怪的问：“宝贝儿，你在干吗？”

“没什么，我头疼...”

“你没事吧，对了，我记得书房里有博士给的检测仪，我拿来给你检查...”

“不——！！！”James一声惊呼从沙发上跳起来，一下扑进小队长的怀里，死死勾住他的脖子，陪着笑脸说：“我现在又不疼了，亲爱的，我想了你一天了，我现在想...”

说着，James咬着嘴唇在Rogers身上蹭来蹭去，好像对方现在不来操他，他就要死了的样子。

Rogers耸耸肩，反正他任何时候都不会拒绝James，何况他的小情人还这般火热的扑上来。

第二天。

队长们都去上班了。

James裹着毯子捂着腰从客房爬到了卧室，翻身爬上床，和趴在床上的Bucky肩并肩躺在一起。

他昨晚和Rogers在客房睡的，因为Rogers说有个新花样想和他玩一下，当然也包括卧室里实在太吵了这个原因。

“你还好吧？”James侧过头，看着旁边闭着眼睛的Bucky。

“嗯...”Bucky侧着脸压在枕头上，双眼无神的看着James，哼了一声。

两人沉默了一会儿，James撇了撇嘴，喃喃的说：“我一直以为除了上次他们把我们锁在床脚上操就再也玩不出别的花样了，直到昨天晚上我才知道原来吊在天花板上也可以...”

“那你知道我昨天一整晚都要用腿勾着Steve的腰防止他拔出去，就为了不让他去该死的书房给我拿检测仪。”

“.......你说我们能瞒多久？”

“瞒到他们忘了还有那个该死的飞行器为止！”

那天以后，Bucky们总是想出各种方法阻止队长们进书房，就算Steve和Rogers要去拿什么东西，两人也会殷切主动跑进去帮忙拿出来。

Bucky们使出浑身解数，让两位队长在家里除了吃饭洗澡睡觉，剩下的时间全部被做爱填满。

虽然两个爱人异常的火辣热情让队长们有些受宠若惊，但久而久之，两位队长也起了疑心。

这天是周五，一个月前James突发奇想把周五定为口活日，两位队长可以享受一次Bucky们独特持久的口活，如果遇到出任务可以顺延。

所以这一晚，两位队长理所当然的坐在沙发上，一边看周末的脱口秀，一边享受的看着两个全裸的Bucky趴在他们的双腿之间，卖力的舔弄他们硬挺的肉棍。

“对了，James，你们最近是不是有什么事在瞒着我们？”Steve一手拨弄了下James的头发，另一只手伸到他胸前熟练的揉弄起来。

正认真的把嘴里粗大的柱状物顶到喉咙深处的James一惊，差点没呕出来。

他艰难的吐出嘴里的大家伙，心虚的说：“没...没有啊...”

“我总觉得你们最近有点奇怪。”Steve看了眼正埋头舔弄Rogers阴茎的Bucky，满脸的疑惑。

Bucky假装没听见，一只手握着Rogers的阴茎认真的舔，从根部舔到头部，再用嘴巴包住顶部贪婪的吮吸。

Rogers爽的眯起眼睛，摸了摸Bucky的头顶奖励他，侧过头看着Steve说：“我觉得他们不管做了什么，至少现在的结果挺好。”

Steve皱了下眉，低头看着James讨好似的含住他的肉棍，眨眨眼睛，色情的吞吐着。他只好耸耸肩不再继续追问，的确，不管发生了什么，至少，他不该破坏这美好的口活日。

几天后，Tony去了趟复仇者基地，看到了两位容光焕发的队长。

“嘿，Tony，好久不见。”Steve迎面走上去，拍了拍这位好哥们的肩膀。

“嗯，的确，要不是为了给你们送这个成品，我估计我们还要更久不见。”Tony说着，示意旁边的Jarvis递上手里的手提箱。

【*私心把老贾实体化啦！】

“这是上次那个飞行器的衍生品吗？”Rogers走上前，看着Jarvis当着他们的面打开箱子。

“不，确切的说是升级品，上次给你们那个只是样品罢了，根本不能使用，而这个是货真价实的独立飞行器，可以在管辖地带自动巡逻，节省人力又不会让民众恐慌。”

“哦，这倒是不错，那个样品你还要吗？”Steve问。

“不需要了，反正只是个会发光的模型而已，你留着在家当个摆设吧。”

至于另一边，Bucky们还在绞尽脑汁的想着今晚用什么姿势才能阻止队长们想起架子上那个东西......

第十五章 完


End file.
